Guardian's Fate
by kogasgal27
Summary: This takes place in the Egyptian past from Dawn of the Duel. It’s about the lives of the six guardians and the Pharaoh. It’s mostly a SetoxKisara story. Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

My first Yu-Gi-Oh story! This takes place in the Egyptian past from Dawn of the Duel. It's about the lives of the six guardians and the Pharaoh. It's mostly a SetoxKisara story. It's going to be pretty different from the original ending. Well anyways please enjoy and REVIEW!

Chapter 1

Seto placed his hand on her silky cheek. This had been the girl he had saved all those years ago. He couldn't believe it, but she was right there in front of him. She stirred slightly and let out a peaceful sigh. Seto removed his hand from her face and turned his back to her. He had better get back to the Pharaoh before Bakura would strike next. Tightening his hold on the Millennium Rod, he entered the main room where the Pharaoh's royal chair lay.

"Where have you been, Seto?" Pharaoh asked him.

"Shada and I were patrolling the streets my king," Seto replied. He dare not say the real reason of what Shada and he had been doing. If the Pharaoh knew they were strengthening his army in that uncommon way he might not approve.

"And everything went well I suppose?"

"Yes, my king."

Just then Shada entered the room followed by Karim. Seto gave Shada a stern look and Shada nodded his head.

"I take my leave then Pharaoh," Seto spoke as he bowed gracefully.

As Seto walked down the long pathway from the room he heard the Pharaoh ask Shada how the patrolling had gone and Shada had replied well. Seto let out a sigh of relief. Shada had been one of his closet friends since he had entered the Guardianship. Shada had entered it only a little time before himself and they were pretty close in age.

"Master Seto!"

Seto turned to see one of the servants running up the hall. He wondered what could be the matter so he stopped in his tracks to wait.

"Master Seto, the girl you have brought back from the market is awake. You had said you would like to be fetched soon after," the servant explained bowing his head at the superior.

Seto turned in the other direction and walked with quick steps towards the holding room. He actually hadn't expected her to wake so soon, she had had quite an ordeal. He entered the open archway and walked steadily up to the girl seated on the alabaster stone bed.

Seto stopped just inches from her, "How are you feeling?"

She looked up at the man that towered over her seated form. He wore a blue outfit with beige undertone. He had a long cape that almost reached the ground. Her dark blue eyes met his bright sapphire ones. Her eyes opened wider at the recognition of his face. Although she couldn't see his chocolate brown hair she knew exactly who this man was.

"Seto?" she replied in a quiet meek voice.

His eyes smiled at her, "I knew you would remember me."

She stood quickly, the top of her head reaching just under his chin and her hands moved to encircle him when the guards moved towards her with their spears.

She withdrew her hands quickly and Seto put up his hand, palm facing the guards, "It's fine."

The guards backed off, but it was obvious they didn't trust her. He was after all the right hand man of the Pharaoh and they had to protect him with their lives if necessary.

"Leave us," Seto commanded.

"But sir!" one of the guards protested.

"I am one of the six guardians of the Pharaoh and the holder of the Millennium Rod. I can take care of myself."

"Yes sir!" they answered and scurried out.

"I'm sorry," Kisara whispered.

"Hush now. Do not be sorry for such things. It might be best if I transfer you to my private quarters," Seto remarked.

Kisara felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks, "Why is that?"

Seto lowered his voice, "No one knows you are here and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Why?"

"Because you are very strong."

"I am?" she looked surprised.

"There is great power locked inside you. Now come," Seto offered her his hand and she took it. He continued, "Do not speak."

She nodded her acknowledgement and Seto moved out of the room at a swift pace. Kisara followed behind him quickly. He took the twists and turns of the palace hallways like he knew them like the back of his hand. They were so close to his room he was so excited they would make it until he saw the Pharaoh walking down the stone steps they were walking up. Seto pushed her farther down so she could not be seen because of the winding in the staircase.

"Seto, I was just looking for you."

"Were you my king?" Seto moved up as he moved down and they stopped when there were three steps in between them. They were just about the same height.

Kisara peeked around the corner and shuddered as she slinked back more. The Pharaoh was facing her direction so there was no way to escape. And if anyone came into the hallway they would see her.

Seto looked up over the Pharaoh's shoulder. He really hoped his plan wouldn't backfire. He didn't know how the Pharaoh would react and he didn't want Kisara to suffer. As if his prayers had been answered he saw Shada coming up behind the Pharaoh.

"Shada!" he called.

Shada looked towards the two and walked part way down the steps to where they were, "Yes, Master Seto?"

"I left a scroll in the room we were conversing in earlier, could you get it for me and bring it to my room?"

Shada raised an eyebrow, "A scroll?"

Kisara poked her head around the corner again and saw a second man facing her now. She thought she saw him glance her way and she quickly melted to the ground. This definitely wasn't going to end well.

Shada glimpsed the shiny sliver hair around the corner and spoke again, "Oh yes I remember that scroll. I'll get it for you."

Shada continued past Seto and the Pharaoh towards the bottom of the stairs.

Seto hoped Shada knew the silent hint and then looked back at his Pharaoh, "Sorry for the interruption my lord. What did you want to speak to me about?"

--

Shada turned the corner sharply. He grabbed her wrist with one hand and placed his other hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream in alarm.

"Be still dear girl. I will take you to Seto's room," Shada waited for her nod and then let his hand up from her mouth.

He took her partly back the way they had come and then went another direction to get to Seto's room. Once they reached the room that had a craving of the Millennium Rod, he pushed the gray stone forward. He waited for her to go around him, but when she stood immobile he urged her in.

She went around him into the room a little unsure, "Thank you."

"Put the stone plate in front of the door and do not open it for anyone, but myself and Seto. My name is Shada," Shada ordered.

"Who are you talking to Shada?"

Shada pulled the stone forward putting it back in place and didn't move from it until he heard the clicking of the stone plate in place. Shada walked up to Mahad with a frown on his face, "No one."

Mahad was fully loyal to the Pharaoh. He would tell him anything and do anything for him. Mahad gave him a skeptical look, "Why were you in Master Seto's room then?"

Shada knew this would not end well for him. Mahad would most definitely inform the Pharaoh of him snooping in Seto's room so there would be no reason to deny it. Then he remembered that the Pharaoh had been there when Seto asked him to bring the scroll to his room.

Kisara had her ear against the stone trying to hear the conversation of the two men. She didn't want this Shada person to get in trouble on her behalf.

"For your information Master Seto knows I was in his room. He asked me to put a scroll in his room for him. Go tell the Pharaoh of my excursion if you wish it."

"Shada, Mahad, what are you two arguing about?" a female voice asked from around the corner.

Both men turned to see Isis walking up the stairs with her regal aurora around her. She smiled at the other two guardians. When neither spoke she continued, "The feast shall be ready soon. Do not be late."

Shada turned and went down to the left. Isis watched him go then turned to Mahad, "Why have you angered him so?"

"I think he was snooping in Seto's room," Mahad confessed.

"Then it is his and Seto's business, none of yours."

Mahad smirked, "You seem to always be right."

She giggled and let him encircle her in his arms, "That is because I am."

"Does that mean I am not when I do this?"

Mahad brushed his lips against hers in a soft, loving kiss.

She pulled away, but a smile still danced on her face, "Yes it does."

Kisara moved her head away from the stone when she heard their footsteps getting farther away. She wondered if that was a secret relationship. Then she wondered about herself. No one knew she was in the palace except for Seto and Shada. And it didn't seem like they wanted anyone else to know.

Kisara was actually surprised by the way Seto had acted. Usually people called her a witch or a freak and wanted nothing to do with her, but this was the second time Seto had come to her rescue wanting nothing in return. He seemed to except her for who she was and not how she looked. The guards had been so frightened of her that they had want Seto to get away from her right away, but he didn't pull away. He had wanted to be alone with her and for that she was grateful. She just hoped he would come back soon so she could speak with him.

She turned around and went to sit on his alabaster stone bed. The white sheets were silky and fresh. She wanted to lie down, but she was afraid if she did she might fall asleep and then she couldn't open the door for Seto. The room seemed pretty bear she noted as she looked around.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! I didn't get that many reviews but I hope people are reading it! Review so I can continue. If it's going to take me longer than a week to update then I will let you guys know.

Chapter 2

Seto had been trying to sneak away from the Pharaoh for sometime, but it hadn't been working so well. He wanted to know if everything had gone well with Shada and Kisara or not. Suddenly Mahad walked into the Pharaoh's great room.

"The feast is almost ready, perhaps we should head over soon," Mahad explained.

He spoke towards the Pharaoh then Mahad looked at Seto. Seto raised his eyebrow at the other. Usually Mahad ignored him because Seto had a habitat of making him look stupid. It wasn't that he did it on purpose; it just seemed to work out that way.

Unexpectedly the words sunk in, "Feast?"

Mahad nodded never taking his eyes off of Seto's, "Yes, the feast is tonight."

Seto sighed. Now he really wouldn't be able to go see Kisara for a long time. He didn't want her to be worried.

"Master Seto, you wouldn't mind if I talked with the Pharaoh privately for a bit before hand?"

Seto's eyes perked up, "No, I actually wanted to go to my room before the feast."

Seto left the room and walked hurriedly to his room. He almost collided with Isis as she turned the corner.

"Why the rush Seto?" she smiled kindly at him.

"Sorry Isis. I actually just wanted to go up to my room for a bit before the feast," Seto told.

"I see. Have you seen Mahad by any chance? I wished to speak with him before the feast."

"He is speaking privately with the Pharaoh. Perhaps you should wait a bit."

She looked up at Seto surprised, "He is?"

He nodded, "Yes. What is the matter?"

"Well I think he is telling the Pharaoh about you… about your room per say."

Seto felt the color drain from his face, "What do you mean?"

"He saw Shada coming out from your room and thinks he was snooping," Isis confessed.

Seto laughed with relief, "No, no I asked him to do something for me. To put a scroll in it for me since I have been very busy."

"That is a relief!"

Seto agreed, "A very big relief. I shall see you soon."

Seto and Isis continued in their respective directions. Seto moved slower this time so he wouldn't have to run into anyone else and engage in a new conversation. Once he reached the door he attempted to push it open, but it didn't budge.

Kisara heard the attempt to push the door open and her breath caught. Shada had said that they would speak their names so she would know to open the door. If she said something and it wasn't one of them what would she do?

Seto took a deep breath and whispered very quietly, "Kisara, it is me."

Kisara heard Seto's voice and heaved a heavy sigh of relief. She bounded to the door and took the stone plate off of its place. Seto heard the stone being moved and pushed the makeshift door open then closed it swiftly behind himself replacing the lock.

"Seto!" Kisara said, obviously happy to see him.

"Thank goodness Shada got you in here without any problems," Seto responded.

"He frightened me at first because I thought you had said no one knew about me," Kisara stated.

"I did say that, but actually Shada was with me when I found you."

"I understand."

"I'm sorry, but there is a Pharaoh's feast tonight so I must leave you in here again."

Kisara looked down at her hands, "I understand."

Seto had never felt anything towards a girl. She could have been the most beautiful thing in the world and he felt nothing, but for some reason this blue eyed, white haired beauty could make him feel things he never thought possible. He had never felt sympathy before and he had certainly never felt his heart fluctuate the way it was now. Her head tilted down and her submissive stance only made the pit of his stomach burn faster. What were these feelings and what should he do?

He tilted her face up towards his own, "Wait for me?"

She felt her heart skip a beat. His intense gaze made a thin blush spread across her fair features. He really was the most interesting man she had ever met and definitely the most handsome. She wanted to know more about him, "For eternity."

She stepped on her tiptoes, now almost reaching his nose. She waited patiently for his response. He could either deny her and turn away or bend his head down the rest of the way.

Seto saw her face reach inches from his. Her hands rested on his shoulders so she could keep her balance. She was asking him for a kiss. He leaned his head down intending to comply to her wish when a loud knock hit the stone.

The moment was ruined and Kisara leaned back down to stand flatfooted and resided back to her spot on the bed.

"Yes?" Seto called loudly.

"Master Seto, we are waiting upon your arrival."

Seto looked at Kisara and she gave him an encouraging smile. Seto slipped out of the door, "Sorry for the wait Karim, is the Pharaoh angered?"

"No it seems Mahad and Isis are having an argument in the Pharaoh's sitting room, so we are waiting upon their arrival as well."

Seto sighed, "That is good."

Karim raised an eyebrow.

Seto shook his hands in front of his chest, "Not that they are having an argument, that you were not waiting for only me."

Karim laughed, "Do not worry, Master Seto, I knew what you had meant."

Seto and Karim entered the room. The Pharaoh sat at the head of the table. Mana was seated on his left next to Shimon then two empty chairs and Aknadin was on his right next to an empty chair, Shada, and then another empty chair. Karim took the one in between Aknadin and Shada, while Seto took the one of the other side of Shada. A few minutes later Isis and Mahad entered. Isis took the middle seat and Mahad took the remaining one.

"I am sorry for the delay I caused my Pharaoh," Isis apologized.

"It is alright Isis. Let us eat and enjoy!" Pharaoh spoke trying to lighten the mood.

It seemed not to work. Everyone was in low spirits. There was a combination of secret relationship problems, worrying about Bakura, and rivalry. The meal started in complete silence.

"Isis, have you gotten any visions lately?" Karim finally broke the overpowering mood.

Isis held the Millennium Necklace in her hand and shook her head; "It has not been working well for me lately."

"That is not good news," Aknadin said.

"Indeed it is not," Shimon agreed.

Seto glanced at Shada and found him staring intently at Mahad. Mahad was in turn gazing back at him. Seto then looked at Isis. She smiled and shrugged as if there was nothing they could do. Usually Isis would work out all the quarrels between the guardians. Although she was definitely considered the mediator of the group, she couldn't do anything between the two. Since Seto had stopped bothering Mahad about the palace security, Mahad had started to badger Shada to no end. Seto wondered if perhaps he should start complaining about it again, but he felt so stretched out. In the past week he had done so much work and now he had Kisara up in his room to add to his worries.

Mana was the next person to speak, "Did Mahad tell you that my training has gotten better? I'll be considered a full fledged magician soon!"

"That is true," Mahad concluded.

"That is wonderful Mana," Shimon complimented.

Pharaoh spoke abruptly, "All of you quiet."

No one moved, no one spoke, no one even breathed. It was rare for the Pharaoh to reprimand them, so they knew something was on his mind.

"All of you must stop this bickering and bantering at once. Bakura is still out there and it seems he does not wish to give up anytime soon. We need to band together so he cannot break through our defenses," the Pharaoh gave his speech.

The meal ended in the same silence it began in.

"Now everyone shall retire to their own quarters," Shimon ordered.

The Pharaoh was once again unpleased, "I think not. We shall spend the next hour strengthening our bonds in this room."

Shada moved out towards a corner and Seto soon joined him. They broke off into the groups they would normally chat in. Shimon and Aknadin were a bit older then everyone else so they were reminiscing about the past. Isis, Mahad, and Karim were talking about the Millennium items. The Pharaoh was talking energetically with Mana.

Seto spoke quietly to Shada, "Perhaps we are looking at a future queen?"

Shada looked surprised, "Mana and the Pharaoh are childhood friends. Perhaps we are looking at a future guardians wife…"

Seto thanked his darker complexion for the blush he felt rise to his cheeks wasn't as noticeable.

Shada smirked, "Do you disagree?"

"I saved her from death on the streets, nothing more," Seto replied although his mind flashed back to the kiss he almost shared with her. Her body had been so close to his, he remembered.

"Then why is she in your room with no one having knowledge of her existence, but me?"

"Shada…"

"Shada, Seto!"

Shada and Seto moved to the Pharaoh for he had called to them.

"Will you be patrolling again tomorrow?"

Mahad interrupted, "I shall be on the patrol tomorrow, my lord."

Seto smirked seeing an opportunity to get Mahad back, "Oh so you will be doing your job correctly tomorrow?"

Mahad seemed to get angry, but the Pharaoh stopped any future arguments, "Alright Mahad, keep sharp eyes."

"Yes my lord."

"I will be doing a lot of work in the scroll room tomorrow," Seto told.

"Alright good. Perhaps more answers will be found."

Seto bowed his head in respect and started to go. Shada followed his lead and went after him. Isis pulled Mahad towards another exit, discussing something.

"Does it seem as though Mahad and Isis have been spending a lot of time together?" Seto wondered.

"No I don't think so. None more so then usual."

Seto shrugged, "Why are you following me Shada?"

"I wanted to see the girl."

"But night has already befallen us. She is most likely sleeping."

"You are right."

Seto smirked, "She told me about the manner you brought her to my room in."

Shada blushed slightly, "I did not mean to frighten her in that way."

When they reached the Millennium hallway each turned to their respective rooms. Shada entered the one with a picture of the Millennium Key on it and Seto the one with the Millennium Rod. Seto was surprised to see the door open. He snuck in quietly. He saw Kisara asleep on his bed. She was curled in a ball and looked peaceful. Seto pulled one of the two pillows from under her head tenderly. Then he pulled an extra blanket out from under the bed. He took the sheet that rested just above her waist and pulled it up to her shoulders.

Next Seto took his headpiece off and placed it on the shiny marble holder that rested on a shelf. He continued by removing the light blue and gold shoulder plates and chest plate. Seto then set them on their marble holders and sat on the hard floor. He moved some chocolate brown hair from his eyes and sighed. This was going to be a comfortable night.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, I have reviews. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it so here is my next chapter! And it'll probably be three or four days before my next update.

Chapter 3

Kisara's eyes snapped open when she heard the obsessive knocking on the stone door. She sat up quickly and looked around. On the left side of the room against the wall Seto was asleep with a thin blanket covering his body.

"Master Seto!" the person on the other side of the door called.

Kisara stood and kneeled in front of Seto. She whispered quietly as she shook him softly, "Seto, wake up."

Seto stirred slightly, "Yes?"

"Someone is calling you."

Seto's eyes opened lazily and he called to the person knocking, "Yes?"

"Master Seto, the Pharaoh wishes to speak with you. He said as soon as possible, but you do not need to rush."

"I understand," Seto responded as he turned over again.

Kisara waited until she was sure the servant was gone, then she spoke in her normal silent tone, "You should probably get up now."

Seto sighed, "I am still very tired."

Kisara realized that the reason he was on the floor was because she had taken his bed. She gasped, "I'm so sorry! I did not mean to take your bed. I only wished to rest my eyes for a few moments, but I guess I fell asleep."

"There was no way I was going to let a girl sleep on the floor either way, Kisara."

"I still am sorry."

Seto moved up until he was in a sitting position. He rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his hand.

Kisara looked at him and blushed fiercely while turning around and then standing. Seto was topless and that sight alone sent Kisara over the edge. His muscular arms flexed as he moved and his chest was very toned.

Seto noticed that Kisara was no longer by his side and wondered why she had gotten up so quickly. He watched as she moved across the room back to his bed and plopped down on it. Seto stood and replaced his shirt over his head and then accompanied it with his shoulder and chest plates. He sauntered over to her.

Her back was turned to him and she put her hands on her cheeks to try and cool them. She hadn't gotten the kiss she asked for the night before. Her heart started to plummet. Maybe she really wasn't more than a girl he had saved from the streets. But he hadn't denied her the kiss either they had simply been interrupted. Perhaps she had been too forward?

Seto reached his hand down to touch her shoulder when she twirled around and stood abruptly. She hadn't known that Seto was standing directly behind her. Seto not expecting her to turn jumped back in surprise. Kisara was also surprised and made a motion to grab his hand when her footing slipped and she fell to the ground, landing on her butt.

"Ow," she whined.

Seto held his hands to her and she stood with his help, "I'm sorry you surprised me."

"No it was my fault, I should not have made such sudden movements."

"About yesterday…" Seto began when another knock sounded at his door. He growled under his breath. He hadn't been able to have a decent conversation with her since she had gotten there. Why was it now that everyone needed his constant attention? He continued to Kisara, "I will run my errands and be back soon with a plate of food for you."

Kisara's eyes light up, "That sounds very good. I do feel hungry."

Seto slipped out of the room. He saw Shada waiting for him.

"That took you a while."

"I had to sleep on the floor last night and it was not very comfortable."

"Let us continue on to the breakfast hall and then you must visit the Pharaoh."

Mahad held his breath as the other two guardians chatted. He knew it was wrong to listen in on their personal conversation, but he felt as if there was something going on between them and he wanted to find out what it was right away. If it were something that could backfire and hurt the Pharaoh he would not stand for it.

Seto glanced behind himself once, before him and Shada went down the steps to visit the food area. After Shada and Seto had finished eating they set off towards the Pharaoh's holding room.

"Why do you not bring a tray of food up to my room for me while I speak with the Pharaoh?"

"I will do that if you wish it of me, Master Seto," Shada complied with the request.

Seto nodded and they set off in opposite directions. Shada went back towards the food hall while Seto entered the holding room.

"What are you doing back here Shada?" Isis asked.

She had entered the food area soon after Shada and Seto were prepared to leave, "I'm going to bring some extra food up to my room."

Shada took a tray of food and then took his leave. He felt as though Isis could see right through his lie, but there was nothing else he could do. After Shada had checked the hall to make sure no one was coming he knocked on Seto's door quietly.

"It is I, Shada."

When Kisara heard the name she slipped the plate lock up and let the man enter. He placed the tray of food on the marble table and smiled at her warmly.

She returned the smile, "Thank you for the food. I was getting a little hungry."

"I apologize for the delay, if Seto wasn't so busy he would have brought it to you himself."

"I understand that he is a very important man to the Pharaoh."

"I must be on my way, but he will surely be back soon."

"I thank you again, kind sir."

Shada pushed the door and left. His long beige cape flapped behind him as he walked down the stairs.

"That is the second time in two days, Shada."

Shada knew who that voice belonged to and he was not pleased, "Are you not supposed to be patrolling the streets of Egypt to protect our great Pharaoh?"

"My men are out there now and I have just come in."

"Then perhaps you should just forget what you saw and go back to the streets."

Mahad could feel his temper rising.

--

"I told you not to rush, but I did tell you to make haste," the Pharaoh reprimanded Seto's slow arrival.

"I apologize my lord. I have been having a tiring week," Seto apologized.

"Then it is safe to assume you have not gotten down to the scroll room yet?"

"All I can do is apologize again, my lord," Seto repeated.

"Fine then I shall not call upon you again today."

"I shall seek you if I find anything worth your time, my king."

"That will be all."

Seto bowed his respects and then left. He made a short stop to the scroll room, picking up two he had been searching through earlier that week. He took long strides to the stairs when he heard two men talking.

"Then perhaps you should just forget what you saw and go back to the streets."

That was Shada's voice. He wondered what he was so angry about and whom he was angry with.

"Shada I am tiring greatly of you."

"And I of you Mahad."

Seto was about to go up and break up the dispute when he heard a third voice doing it for him.

"Mahad, Shada, stop this at once," Isis sternly ordered.

"Isis…" Mahad said.

"I will hear none of it. You two are suppose to be the guardians of the Pharaoh and working together for his safety not bickering amongst yourselves." She paused then finished, "Let us be off Mahad."

Seto heard them start to walk down the stairs above him so he slunk into the shadows unnoticed.

"Mahad what have I told you about his affairs?"

"Yes, but Isis…"

She cut him off, "If they are planning something evil against the Pharaoh my Millennium Necklace will give me a vision so you have nothing to fear."

They continued down the hall whispering quietly. When they were out of sight Seto emerged and went up the stairs. He did not see Shada and wondered where he could have gone, but ignored it. All he wanted to do was go in his room, relax, and speak with Kisara.

Kisara opened the door for him. He placed the two scrolls on top of the empty tray of food, "I see you ate well."

She grinned sweetly, "I was a little hungry."

"I'm sorry your meal was delayed so long."

"Do not worry."

He sighed and collapsed into the marble chair that matched the desk. He needed a break.

"What is the matter?"

"It is Isis and Mahad. They have been spending much time together and it is starting to worry me a bit," Seto explained although he knew she wouldn't understand the situation or know who the people were.

"Is there only one female who holds a Millennium piece?"

"Yes."

"She and your 'Mahad' character are having a relationship."

Seto turned sharply and looked at her, "How do you know this?"

"Well I do get to hear everything that goes on in this hallway," she countered.

Seto couldn't believe it. Was that seriously true? It was not like Kisara had any reason lie, but them? This was a very unexpected twist of fate, but perhaps it could give him the advantage he so desperately needed.

"What is all this?" Kisara changed the subject.

Seto saw her pointing at the scrolls, "Things I must decipher for the Pharaoh."

"Why does this need to be done?"

"A great evil has been threatening us and I must protect him."

Kisara listened intently. She wondered what was going on in the palace. On the streets they made it seem as though nothing was the matter, but in reality they were worried and stressed. Kisara wished there was something she could do for him.

Seto lifted his head and unraveled one of the scrolls. He wished he could speak with her longer, but if he didn't get some work done, the Pharaoh would be angry. His fingers traced down the parchment papers looking for the answers he wanted.

Kisara moved to his back and unsurely placed her hands on his shoulders while she rubbed. Seto let a contented sigh escape his lips. Kisara, excited to hear the happy reply, continued to rub her fingers over the soar muscles in his neck and shoulders.

"This feels nice, Kisara," Seto complimented.

"I am so glad you are enjoying it."

Seto turned in his chair then stood. Kisara took a step backwards to give him room to move around her. She had not expected him to get up so soon.

"What I meant to do yesterday, was this," Seto confessed as he pulled Kisara into his arms.

Kisara looked shyly into his brilliant colored eyes and lifted her head. Seto leaned down and placed his lips softly over her own. Kisara moved onto her tiptoes pushing their mouths closer together. Seto wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her body closer to his. She in turn slipped her arms around his neck. The temperature in the room seemed to skyrocket substantially.

Before anything could go farther Shada called through the stone, "Seto, have you completed anything yet?"

Seto and Kisara parted regretfully, "Not much."

Shada entered after Seto opened the door for him, "Have you been busy with something else then?"

Kisara gasped at the bold statement.

"Shada! It was not like that," Seto defended.

"I'm sorry Master Seto, that was a low blow."

Seto continued, "Is there something you needed?"

"Yes. I would like you to come with me," he then turned to Kisara, "I will return him to you soon."

Kisara's face flushed, "Oh no…"

Seto glared and Shada, then interrupted, "Pay him no heed Kisara. I will return shortly."

Seto and Shada left, walking to the end of the hall to Karim's room. Isis was already in there when they entered.

Mahad watched as Seto and Shada disappeared into the Millennium Scale room. He rushed to Seto's room and pushed open the stone door before there was time to lock it. Kisara jumped back in surprise at the new person in front of her. His sudden appearance had her in shock and she could form no words.

"And who are you?"

"I am Kisara, good sir," she mumbled.

"Why are you in this room and how have you gotten here?"

Kisara didn't know what to say or do. Obviously this had been the man who had been bothering Shada and Seto. He must also be the man who had kissed the girl by the sound of his voice, but what could she do? She was not supposed to be here and he knew that, which would probably make it that much better for him. She had not wanted to cause Seto any problems, but it seemed as though they couldn't be avoided now. Before she had a chance to answer Mahad, he grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her out of the room.

"Oh please do not, sir! You are hurting me," she cried.

Karim, Isis, Shada, and Seto heard a girl's voice. Seto and Shada looked at each other in horror. Seto knew that that voice belonged to Kisara. Seto rushed out of the room and jumped down the flight of steps at where he saw Mahad pulling Kisara down the hall by the crook of her arm.

"Mahad release her at once," Seto's booming voice rang out.

Mahad dropped his hold on the girl. Kisara quickly ran to Seto, who she knew would keep her safe. He opened his arms and she put her head against his chest while wrapping her arms around his muscular stomach. Seto felt Kisara shaking in his arms and felt regret for what he had put her through. If it had not been for him she would not be in this predicament. He rested his hand on her lower back to give her the comfort she needed.

"Mahad! What did you think you were doing?"

By this time Shada, Karim, and Isis had reached the bottom of the steps.

"Who is she?" Isis questioned.

Seto knew there was no way to get around it now, "Her name is Kisara."

"Why is she here?" Isis repeated.

"I saved her from the streets."

"That doesn't explain why she is up here in the private chambers."

Mahad spoke up, "I sense evil from her and the Millennium Ring does not lie!"

Shada was quick to defend, "My Millennium Key has not shown me anything of her having evil energy within her."

Before any more words could be exchanged the Pharaoh walked into the hall, "Silence!"

Everyone stopped. Kisara's eyes opened in surprise at the presence of the Pharaoh. She had never seen him before and the close proximity made her gape in awe. She was suddenly worried for her fate. Kisara's pale white fingers dug deeper into the material of Seto's outfit.

"Who is this girl?" the Pharaoh asked.

Seto closed his eyes and then opened them with newfound determination. He took a step forward, letting his hold on Kisara loosen. Boy did he have a lot of explaining to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Autumn-Angel-31, KaliAnn, JustJos16, and foodgood. Well like I promised here is my next chapter! Next one will be up in about a week.

Chapter 4

"How could you do this to me Seto?" the Pharaoh asked.

"I would never endanger you on purpose my king! She honestly is not a threat. If anything she could be an ally."

"But Mahad said…"

"Mahad does not always know what is right!"

The Pharaoh shook his head, "But Mahad, Shimon, and Aknadin all agree that she cannot be trusted."

"My Pharaoh," Seto pleaded, "can you not give her a chance?"

"I am sorry Seto, Pharaoh has spoken."

Seto could not believe Kisara was sentenced to the dungeon. He had to do something, but he had not idea what. Before he had a chance to think of a plan or speak again Karim ran into the room.

"Pharaoh, Bakura is on the move. His henchmen are encircling our city limits. We must move quickly."

Seto rushed out of the room following Karim. Isis, Shada, and Mahad were already waiting for the other three's arrival.

"Where is Aknadin?"

Pharaoh looked around, "I thought he would have been here already. Isis go search for him immediately!"

Isis bowed and went up to the Millennium hallway to see if he was in his room. After she checked and was disappointed to find it sparse, she walked back down. She walked past the dungeon and saw a flickering light at the bottom. Suddenly the silver haired, blue-eyed girl flashed through her mind and curiosity took over. She wanted to speak with the girl to see if she could find out any answers. Perhaps she really could be trusted, as Seto had said. She went down the steps carefully to avoid the missing pieces. The dungeon was the only part of the palace that was not in as good condition and as well taken care of. Most of the cells were empty until she reached the second to last one on the right side. The girl was sitting in the corner on the mat and she seemed to be shivering.

"Are you alright?"

Kisara glanced up, "Oh yes. I am alright."

"You are shivering."

Kisara ignored the earlier statement, "May I please speak to Seto?"

Isis shook her head, "He is defending our city with the rest of the guardians."

Kisara jumped up and moved to the bars, "Why are you here then?"

"I am looking for the last of our guardians."

Kisara cocked her head at the interesting girl. She seemed so regal and calm. Perhaps she would even be fair. All Kisara wanted was to get out. It would probably be better for Seto if she just disappeared and was out of his way and mind.

"May I say something disrespectful to you?"

Isis raised an eyebrow, "I suppose you may."

"If you let me free, I will not tell the other guardians about your secret relationship with the man, Mahad."

Isis's eye twitched, "What are you talking about?"

"You kissed him in the Millennium hallway."

"How did you know that?" Isis gasped.

"Perhaps you were not as alone as you thought. Please all I wish is to be set free."

"What are you doing down here Isis?"

Isis turned sharply to come face to face with Aknadin. She sighed with relief, "Aknadin you scared me!"

"Should you not be with the rest of the guardians?"

"Is that not where you should be as well? I was looking for you."

"Well I have been trying to avoid you," Aknadin shot back.

"What do you mean?"

Kisara saw the reflection of silver in the dimly lit room and spoke harshly, "Mistress Isis look out!"

Isis jumped to the side just avoiding a deadly slash to her neck. The blade cut a shallow mark from her collarbone to the end of her shoulder. The beige material of her dress started to soak up the slowly flowing blood.

"What are you doing?" Isis yelled.

"What I should have done a long time ago."

Isis leapt to her feet and ran up the stairs. When she reached the main entrance she turned to see he had not followed her. She ran up to the palace gates where the rest were waiting and she yelped, "Aknadin has betrayed us!"

The Pharaoh turned sharply, "What do you mean?"

"Isis your shoulder!" Mahad gasped.

"He tried to attack me in the dungeon," Isis explained while holding her hand tightly over the wound to stop the bleeding.

"What were you doing in the dungeon?" Karim wondered.

"I wanted to visit the girl."

"You mean Kisara?" Seto asked.

"Yes, she… she is still down there."

"Did Aknadin not follow after you?"

Isis shook her head, "No."

"You just left her down there?" Seto blurted. He didn't wait for an answer and ran back into the palace. No matter what he couldn't let anything happen to Kisara.

Shada followed after his best friend hurriedly. When Seto got down to the dungeon he didn't see Kisara anywhere. Seto jumped up the steps as quickly as he could and he nearly collided with Shada who was about to go down. Seto made a move to go around him, but Shada caught his arm before he could.

"She is no longer here," Seto sighed.

Before Shada could comfort his friend Seto was off running again, "Seto!"

Seto called over his shoulder, "I have got to get her back!"

"Wait Seto it is too dangerous."

--

Isis breathed out tiredly, "I am so sorry that I left her."

"You were stabbed Isis, what were you supposed to do?" Karim tried to cheer her up.

"Do no blame yourself Isis. She was in the dungeon after all," Mahad tried to comfort.

"What does that matter?" she snapped.

Mahad went to wrap his arm around her waist, but she pulled away.

"My Pharaoh, why was she sent to the dungeon? I had no bad visions of her."

The Pharaoh tilted his head to the side, "Aknadin had recommended it immensely."

"And he was down there," Isis breathed. Then her eyes snapped open with realization, "He was after her!"

"What?" Karim gasped.

"Seto had said there was great power inside her," the Pharaoh agreed.

"What are we going to do?" Mahad stated.

"Look over there!"

Isis, the Pharaoh, and Mahad looked towards the direction Karim had pointed. They saw Seto riding away on his dapple-gray stallion. Everyone was surprised. What was he going to do?

"Seto where are you going?" the Pharaoh called after him.

"I have got to get her back my king, please forgive me."

"Come back immediately!" the Pharaoh ordered.

Seto ignored his pharaoh and continued at a faster pace.

Shada came running back out, "What is he doing?"

"He said he is going after the girl."

"Alone?" Shada gasped.

The group watched him go. What could they do now? They had to protect the outskirts of their precious city.

"Isis go back into the palace and clean your wound," the Pharaoh commanded.

"But the Millennium guardians are already weakened by two," she protested, "It would be so bad to have them weakened by three."

"We shall be fine Isis, now go," Karim backed the Pharaoh up.

What could she do? It wasn't like she could argue with the Pharaoh, so she gave up and went back.

"It is Bakura," Pharaoh growled.

"Be patient my king," Mahad put his hand on the Pharaoh's shoulder to calm him.

Bakura laughed menacingly, "Pharaoh! It is such a pleasure to see you again."

"I cannot say the same for you."

Bakura chuckled, "I am insulted Pharaoh."

The battle commenced shortly after. Each of the guardians plus the Pharaoh called out their ancient duel monsters.

As Bakura's followers attempted to fend off the mighty monsters, with the help of his own duel monster, he snuck away. His main objective was not to fight the guardians, but to collect the Millennium pieces. He already had the Millennium Eye, thanks to Aknadin. Bakura noticed that Isis and Seto were not with the rest of the ranks so he assumed they were still in the palace. Bakura slunk through an underground entrance that came out at the end of the Pharaoh's garden. Bakura observed his surroundings quickly. Only two servants were by the back entrance.

As quickly as Bakura had entered the garden he left it leaving behind two bodies bleeding into the fresh white roses. Bakura smirked and crept through the palace. It was not the first time he had been in the magnificent mansion and he hoped not the last for he had great plans ahead for himself. He noticed Isis sitting on a small stool with a bucket of musky red tinted water at her feet. Bakura saw her place a cloth in the bucket then replace it back on her shoulder. The wound looked shallow and fresh, but sword inflicted. It had obviously happened before the battle outside had started. Bakura wondered mischievously if it had been his newest employee, Aknadin.

Bakura unconcealed himself from the doorway and entered cheerfully, "Isis it has been a while, has it not?"

Isis dropped the cloth and stood, "Bakura! How did you get in here?"

"Like it was hard?"

Isis backed up cautiously, "What do you want from me?"

"All I want is your Millennium Necklace," his long tanned finger pointed at her neck.

She gripped the necklace in her palm and shook her head vigorously, "I shall never let you have it!"

His laugh was eerie; "I do not think you are going to have much of a choice soon."

He started to take slow easy steps towards her, but she backed up.

"Do not play like that," he ushered her towards the wall.

She glanced to her left and right trying to advise a plan of action. She noticed the open window diagonally across from where she stood. She quickly yanked the necklace from her neck and tossed it as far as she could. It went through the window and out into the thick brush. Isis hadn't even seen where it landed.

"If you want it so much, then go get it!" she spat at him.

His sly grin, changed to one of pure rage. He was getting sick and tired of these cat and mouse games. He lunged at her and grabbed her by the neck. His fingers circled around her throat, tightening each second. Her hands automatically went to her neck as she tried to free herself from his steel grip.

"You shall regret that Isis. Now tell me where is Seto," Bakura growled.

"Let me go!" she said gasping for air.

His hands only tightened further, "I shall ask only one more time, where is Seto?"

"I do not know," Isis fibbed.

She couldn't really say that she had lied, but she couldn't say she had spoken the truth either. She didn't know exactly where Seto was, but she did know he was not at the palace anymore and had run after Aknadin. If she told Bakura that Seto had gone after Aknadin, he would most likely know exactly where the older man was headed and be able to capture Seto. Isis could not let that happen because of her. Even if it meant she had to sacrifice herself.

Bakura glared at her, but released his hold. She melted to the floor coughing and breathing heavy. He looked at her one last time before turning to leave.

"Wait," she mumbled, as her breath was still short.

He stopped, turning his head to look down at her hunched form on the ground. He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

"Where are you going?" Isis finished her earlier statement.

"To look for the Millennium Necklace of course. I have to find it before you do," Bakura explained, and then chuckled lightly. He whipped his head back around and then was gone.

Isis struggled to her feet. Her shoulder had started to bleed again and she already had bruises forming on her neck, but it didn't matter. She had to warn the Pharaoh and guardians before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay for everyone enjoying my story. It makes me happy when you guys are happy! I'm not so great with the actual duel monsters battling so bear with me, hehe. Next chapter in four or five days. Thanks everyone!

Chapter 5

Seto sighed sadly, "I am sorry my Pharaoh, but I must find her."

Seto continued on riding. His stallion kicked up his feet when he heard more horses up ahead. Seto then saw a dark brown horse come into view. He realized that it was Aknadin and he saw him holding Kisara in front of him. Four other horses were hurrying behind Aknadin.

Seto took a deep breath, "Aknadin!"

Aknadin turned his body around to see who had called him and this gave Kisara the opportunity to look over his shoulder.

"Seto!" she cried delightedly.

She couldn't believe he had come to rescue her during the middle of a fight, but she was very thankful. Perhaps he really did care for her the way she cared for him.

"Dear Seto, it is a pleasure for you to join us, although unexpected."

"Let her go Aknadin!" Seto roared.

"You know I cannot. She is much too powerful for the likes of you."

"She is not just a prize or an object, she is a person. A human being, and I will not let you steal her soul."

"You have lost your touch guardian of the Rod. Perhaps your feelings are clouding your mind. You have never hesitated about stealing a powerful soul before."

Kisara gasped. Could that be true? Did Seto really not care if he stole people's souls? He seemed like such a genuine and kind man. She shook her head. There was no way Seto was the way Aknadin spoke of.

Aknadin looked down at the girl trapped in his arms. He saw the doubt in her eyes and grinned happily. Even if Seto could capture her back, would she trust him? And if Seto did get her back, who said his evil side wouldn't take over and steal her soul anyways. As regal and mighty he claimed to be, Aknadin knew he wasn't perfect.

"You are the one who has lost his way Aknadin!"

Kisara started to struggle under Aknadin's tight hold. She wanted to be freed and get back to Seto.

Aknadin grumbled, "Quit your struggling stupid girl."

"How could you betray the guardians like this? Have you not been together for a very long time?"

"I no longer wish to serve such an unworthy Pharaoh. It is time for a new one!"

"How could you say that?"

Aknadin glared at her. He was sick of talking. All he wanted to do was throw Seto off their trail and get back to Bakura's hideout with no more interruptions.

Kisara was sick of always being trapped in situations she could not change on her own. She unexpectedly grabbed the reins, turning the horse sharply. Aknadin released his steel grip on her to grasp onto the saddle and yank the reins back. By this time Kisara had slipped off the side of the horse and tumbled to the ground. She glanced up and rolled to the side, just barely avoiding the hooves of one of the following henchmen.

Seto let his horse slide to a stop then jumped down and kneeled before the girl he so deeply cared for, "Are you alright?" Seto pulled Kisara to her feet. She wobbled slightly and collapsed into his embrace. He gasped, "Kisara!" Seto held her shoulders and tried to get her to look at him, "Speak to me Kisara."

Aknadin laughed behind him, "Looks like she is not doing so well."

"What did you do to her?" Seto growled.

"I did nothing," Aknadin defended, "Just give her back and I shall spare your life, Seto."

It was Seto's turn to laugh, "I would never let you take her from me."

Seto pulled the girl into his arms and picked her up. She felt very light for her size. She was thin and almost as tall as Seto, but she seemed too fragile now. He lifted her up and placed her on his gray stallion.

"What are you doing?"

Seto jumped up onto his own horse and held the girl protectively in his grip. Seto then glared at the former guardian, "I am going back to the palace. This girl needs rest and I must protect my Pharaoh."

Aknadin chuckled, "You have already abandoned your Pharaoh! What makes you think the ruler of all Egypt will forgive a subordinate that left him at the midst of an important battle?"

"If the Pharaoh wishes to punish me then I will take it with no protests," Seto replied and kicked his horse. The horse sped off in the direction they had come from. He needed to hurry. As much as Aknadin had been trying to get a rise from him, some of the stuff he said had been truthful. He had abandoned the Pharaoh at one of the times the leader needed him the most.

--

Mahad took a few steps back as the destroyed monster drained much of his energy. The battle was not going in their favor, but they couldn't give up. Egypt would crumble if it fell into the hands of Bakura. He would never be able to be a fair and kind leader like their Pharaoh was.

The Pharaoh raised his arm, "Now I call upon the power of the Egyptian god, Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

Shada and Karim stopped to watch the power of Slifer the Sky Dragon. It was a magnificent red dragon that started to crush all of Bakura's followers.

"Pharaoh!" Isis yelled.

The Pharaoh and Mahad turned to see Isis shuffling towards them on wobbly feet. Mahad ran to meet her and caught her right before her feet gave out on her.

"What happened Isis?" Mahad gasped.

"Bakura got into the palace. He might have gotten my necklace, I do not know. He told me to give it to him, but I threw it out the opened window."

Shada called to the guards, "Search the palace for Bakura immediately!"

The guards ran past the quad and into the palace in search of a man who no longer dwelled within the place.

The Pharaoh spoke, "It seems as though we have won this battle, but at a price I fear."

"You think he got my necklace?" Isis wondered.

"I am afraid so."

Isis dropped her head to the ground, "I am sorry my Pharaoh."

"Nonsense!" the Pharaoh ordered, "Mahad take her to her room this instant."

Mahad waited for no more encouragement. He lifted Isis into his strong arms and walked into the palace and up to the Millennium hallway.

Karim whipped the sweat from his brow, "I am going to go look around and see if I find Isis's Millennium Necklace."

"That will be very helpful Karim," the Pharaoh agreed to Karim's idea.

Shada turned to look at the palace gates. He sincerely hoped Seto was all right and he sincerely hoped that the Pharaoh wouldn't be too angry with him for leaving so abruptly.

"I will go with you Karim," Shada stated after a pause.

Shada and Karim searched the thick brush, but found no sign of the Millennium Necklace.

One of the servants ran to the back looking for Shada, "Sir Shada, Master Seto is on his way. We can see him over the horizon."

Shada sprang out of the bushes and ran around the building. He wanted to see if Seto was all right and if he had Kisara with him.

Seto jumped down off the horse, holding Kisara tenderly in his arms. He saw Shada run from the other side of the palace. Seto turned and walked to meet his friend.

"Take her to my room and watch her. She needs to rest so do not let her get up and do not let anyone enter," Seto ordered.

"Yes sir."

"I have got to go visit the Pharaoh. Is he very angry?"

Shada shook his head indicating he did not know.

Seto took a deep breath and entered the palace. As he went a few servants stopped to stare at him. He knew it was because he had left the battle when the Pharaoh so deeply needed him, but the blank stares only made his temper rage.

"What are you looking at?" Seto's loud voice boomed.

Most of the servants jumped and scampered off as others let low apologizes escape their lips and moved away. Seto ignored the gestures and looked up at the large golden door he stood before. His knuckles clicked against the Pharaoh's holding room door loudly. He was not afraid of being punished if he deserved it.

"Come in," the Pharaoh commanded.

Seto entered and bowed his head in a humble gesture, "My Pharaoh…"

"Be silent."

Seto shut his mouth. The Pharaoh had ordered his silence and therefore he must comply. Seto lifted his head and looked into the Pharaoh's deep purple eyes with his own brilliant blue ones. He could feel those gorgeous eyes searing into his soul. If anything were to happen, he just wished Kisara would be set free without trouble.

"The girl?" the Pharaoh finally asked.

"She is in my room with Shada as we speak."

"And Aknadin?"

Seto sighed, "He left with Bakura's henchmen. I am sorry my lord."

The Pharaoh nodded and continued, "Isis has been injured."

Seto glanced up, "Is she alright?"

"She will be. Now Seto, I will forego this incident if you can promise me to never do this again."

"I promise my king," Seto agreed.

"Now go. And bring this girl to see me later today. If I see fit I may let you keep her," the Pharaoh smirked.

"Thank you very much sir," Seto thanked deeply then bowed and left. He was so happy. He couldn't believe the Pharaoh had been so lenient with him. Seto decided he wanted to visit Isis before he went back to his own room. Seto pushed open the Millennium Necklace room and entered. Mahad was sitting on the side of her bed talking quietly to her.

"Isis, how are you feeling?" Seto questioned.

"Seto! I am all right. I am glad to see you are fine as well," she answered.

Seto observed that she had purplish-blue bruises around her neck and her shoulder was wrapped in bandages, "What happened?"

She laughed in a hoarse voice, "It was Bakura. He got my Millennium Necklace."

Seto moved closer to her, "Did he really? I am so sorry Isis."

"It was my own fault Seto," Isis said then started to cough heavily.

Mahad got up and ushered Seto to the door, "She's very weak still and needs her rest."

Seto lowered his voice, "Yes of course. May I just say something to you before I depart?"

"Surely."

"Please be kind to Kisara. Pharaoh has said she can stay if he approves of her and she is important to me."

"Yes Seto, I shall be kind. And I am sorry for the way I treated her before."

"Thank you," Seto thanked and left.

He entered his own room and saw Shada place a cool washcloth on Kisara's forehead.

"She has a very high fever Seto," Shada stated.

Seto moved over and placed the back of his hand against her head. It felt warm to him. He touched her hand and it was moist and clammy.

"She has not said a word since you gave her to me."

Seto put his hands on her cheeks and tilted her face up to his, "Kisara can you hear me?"

She didn't move or speak. Seto started to feel nervous. Maybe she really was sick. He had to do something, but he didn't know what he could possibly do to help her.


	6. Chapter 6

Woot woot went to Florida for a few days. It was a school trip for the Marching Band. It was a blast! I'm pretty whipped out from it though so about two weeks for the next update; have to catch up on my work, sorry! Well anyways here is the new chapter.

Chapter 6

Mana jumped out of a barrel and bounded onto her long time friend, "Pharaoh!"

The Pharaoh backed up in surprise then reprimanded, "What are you doing Mana?"

"I wanted to see if Isis was alright. During my training session with Mahad he was very distracted because he was worried for her."

"Then let us go visit her together."

Mana's face lit up, "Really can we?"

"Yes, of course."

"This will be great! You seemed to be a little down lately, so I'll cheer you up!"

The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Mana clarified, "It just seems like something has been on your mind."

The Pharaoh sighed deeply. Truthfully something had been bothering him. He didn't want any of his guardians or advisors to know that he didn't remember his name. Although he had shared an identity with Yugi for so long he knew that wasn't who he truly was. He was his own person and he had to discover everything before it was too late. Ishizu had warned him that he needed to figure out his own name to defeat Zorc. Though honestly he had no idea how to find out his original name. No one in his advisory group called him anything besides Pharaoh, king, or lord. He couldn't very well ask one of them for then they would think he an imposter. Plus who was to say that any of them even knew his birth name anyways.

"Pharaoh?"

He glanced up, thinking about the observation that was proven correct as she called him Pharaoh. If anyone knew his rightful name he realized it should be Mana since she had been his childhood friend, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her the embarrassing question. He smiled, "Do not worry Mana, I shall be fine. Let us continue to Isis's room."

She kept giving him sideways glances. For as long as she had known her king he had never seemed so indecisive before. His forehead would knit into a furrow of worry and then smooth out as if his kingdom was running as smoothly as possible. Mana didn't understand his unusual conduct, but she vowed she would find out eventually.

"Is something the matter Mana?"

Her thoughts stopped as she looked up confusedly, "What?"

He repeated, "I said is something the matter, you keep staring at me."

A blush slipped across her face, "Forgive me my Pharaoh, I did not realize I was doing that."

He sighed expectantly, again with the Pharaoh. If he couldn't ask Mana something like this, how was he supposed to ask anyone else? He spoke softly, "It is alright."

Mana nodded and they walked the rest of the way to the Millennium hallway in silence.

--

Seto took the fresh bucket of cool water from the servant and replaced a new cloth on Kisara's forehead.

Shada felt her head and smiled excitedly, "Her fever seems to be breaking!"

Seto let out a relieved sigh, "Thank goodness."

Seto couldn't even think of what he would do if something happened to Kisara. She was too important to him now.

"Seto," Kisara whispered.

Seto moved to her side and grabbed her hand, "Yes?"

When she felt his hand in hers a thin smile crossed her pale face. She tightened her hold on his hand and relaxed onto the pillow. Seto smiled sadly when he saw she could barely grasp his hand. She really was too weak and it was worrying him.

"Kisara darling, tell me how you feel?" Seto asked.

He had called her darling. That had to show he had some kind of feelings for her. And he had stayed by her side when she had asked him to. He was being so nice to her. Kisara opened her mouth slowly.

"I feel tired," she answered in a low voice.

"Then sleep," Seto went to get up from his spot seated on the side of her bed, but Kisara grasped his hand in slight terror.

"Please do not leave me," she begged.

Seto moved back to his spot and smiled at Shada apologetically, "Could you tell the Pharaoh that Kisara is sick and will not be able to visit with him today?"

"Of course Seto," Shada agreed and left the two alone.

Seto turned back to Kisara and placed a tender hand on her cheek, "Do not worry Kisara, I shall not go anywhere."

She sighed with relief and moved her face into his warm hand. Kisara didn't want Seto to ever leave her again. She had been so terrified when she was in the dungeon all by herself. Her mind flashed back to what Aknadin had said on the horse. Aknadin had told her Seto never hesitated about stealing a powerful soul. Was Seto just using her, to get her powerful soul?

"Sleep now," Seto commanded lightly.

There was such a tender note in his voice that she honestly didn't believe he was going to use her. He had to care for her or else why had he gone after her? But a little voice in her mind said perhaps he had only gone after her so he wouldn't lose her powerful soul. She shook her head clearing her mind. She had to believe in him, that's what you do when you trust someone, wasn't it?

Seto moved a piece of silver-white hair away from closed her eyes, "Are you comfortable?"

She nodded and let her head fall back as it rested more comfortably against the pillow. Seto watched as her breathing evened out, indicating she had fallen asleep. He withdrew his left hand from against her face, but let his right hand remain in hers. She was holding onto it so tightly now that he wasn't sure if he would be able to pry it away from her grasp if he tried. He heard Shada close the door quietly behind him and knew Kisara and he were now alone.

Shada let the door click after him and sighed. Seto had never shown so much emotion before, not even for his Pharaoh although he cared for him deeply. Shada knew this girl was the most important thing to Seto at the moment and he was going to do everything in his power to help his friend. He remembered the first time he had ever met Seto. Shada had only seen him after Akunumkanon, the previous Pharaoh, had accepted him into the guardianship. He met him at the actual ceremony, but didn't have a conversation with him until about two days afterwards. At first Shada wasn't sure what to make of the younger man, but after talking with him a few times he knew they would be fast friends. Now Seto was preoccupied with Kisara and needed his help the most. Shada vowed to do whatever he could for his closest friend. He pushed himself from the wall he had been leaning on with a new resolution in his eyes.

He walked past the Millennium Necklace room when he heard the Pharaoh's voice within. He laughed slightly as it had just saved him a lot of time not having to walk all the way down to the holding room. Shada pushed the door open and saw Isis curled up in her bed while Mahad, Mana, and the Pharaoh were standing around her and engaged quietly in a conversation.

"Excuse me Pharaoh," Shada interrupted.

Everyone turned to look at Shada and the Pharaoh responded cheerfully although for some reason Shada felt it was forced, "Yes?"

"Seto told me to inform you that Kisara will not be able to meet with you because she is ill," Shada explained.

"What is the matter with her?" Isis questioned.

Everyone turned to look at Isis. No one knew she had been awake, they all thought she was sleeping peacefully.

After the slight pause Shada continued, "She has a high fever and is still very weak."

"I would like to speak with Seto. He is in his room?"

"Yes my lord."

"Wait here for me Mana."

Mana nodded, "Yes Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh left the room and walked two doors down. He pushed Seto's door open quickly and went in.

Seto glanced over his shoulder expecting Shada, but when he noticed it was the Pharaoh who stood behind him he got up immediately, "My Pharaoh."

"Hello Seto. How is she doing?"

"She is weak and tired. I think she has fallen asleep now."

"I see. And how are you?"

"I am well my king, how are you?"

"I am the same. I actually came here because I wanted to speak with her," the Pharaoh said.

"Would you like me to wake her?"

"That is not necessary. Just retrieve me when she has woken. Have you visited Isis?"

"I have, is she doing better now?" Seto wondered.

"Yes she is."

"That is good to hear. We must get to Bakura soon. If we leave him free he could destroy our society."

"I know Seto, but I do not know what I could possibly do to find him."

"I know his hideout is to the Northeast. When I was following Aknadin that was the direction he was headed."

"That is a good start," the Pharaoh commented.

They chatted for a little longer before the Pharaoh decided to go back to Isis's room and collect Mana. He knew she would be angry for having to wait so long. When he got there she was waiting impatiently for him as he had guessed.

"What took so long Pharaoh?"

Mahad glared at his student, "That is no way to speak to the Pharaoh, Mana!"

"I was just joking Mahad," Mana defended.

The Pharaoh laughed, "Do not worry Mahad, she has not insulted me."

Mana grabbed the Pharaoh's arm playfully and rested her head against it, "See Mahad!"

--

Bakura laughed happily, "I have the Millennium Necklace and the Millennium Eye. Just five left to retrieve."

Aknadin joined in Bakura's celebration.

Bakura remembered seeing the slice on Isis's shoulder and was curious to know how it had happened, "Aknadin did you cut Isis's neck?"

Aknadin wasn't sure if it was a compliment or a reprimand, but nodded his head nonetheless, "Yes."

Bakura laughed even more.

Aknadin sighed as he realized it was a good fact he had injured her. He didn't want to tell Bakura that Seto had gone after him on horse. If Bakura knew that Seto had seen the direction Aknadin traveled in, Bakura would definitely get angry and since he was in such good spirits, he didn't want it to change.

Bakura stopped and sighed. He felt tired. Isis had given him a difficult time with getting her necklace. Although she was a girl, she could be tough. She was definitely more feisty than most of the guardians thought. He had almost not been able to find her necklace after she had thrown it out the window. The bushes had been scratchy and thick, but in the end he reigned victorious. Bakura grasped the Millennium Necklace in his hand firmly then placed it back on the shelf where it had been perched earlier. He could practically feel the other five objects in his hands.

"Bakura…"

"What?" he snapped.

Aknadin slunk back at the harsh tone that Bakura had shot at him. The last thing Aknadin wanted was for the leader to be upset. Bakura shrugged when his subordinate didn't speak.

"I am going to go rest. Secure the hideout thoroughly," Bakura ordered.

"Yes sir," Aknadin saluted.

Aknadin breathed out deeply when his new leader was tucked safely in his room. He wanted Bakura to be happy and become the new Pharaoh and that meant he couldn't anger him. Aknadin was very jealous of what the current Pharaoh had. Akunumkanon had been Aknadin's older brother. If Aknadin had been born first all of the things that happened to him could have been avoided. It made him angrier just thinking about it. In reality he honestly wished Seto could be the rightful Pharaoh, but now that Bakura was around he didn't see that happening. He knew Bakura wanted the thrown and so Aknadin must obey him even at the cost of his son, his guardianship, and the respect of the people.

One of the henchmen walked past him and he grumbled, "Go secure the perimeter of the hideout immediately!"

"Yes sir!" the boy replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Once again thanks to: JustJos16, Autumn-Angel-31, KaliAnn, atem4ever! You guys are awesome. I finished this faster than I thought so here it is! Next chappy up in a week, yay!

Chapter 7

Mahad brushed a few stray strands of black hair from Isis's face. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. He hadn't been able to have a good conversation with her since Aknadin had attacked her. People were coming in and out to visit and see how she was feeling. Mahad cared for Isis just as much as he cared for the Pharaoh. They were probably the two most important people in the world to him. He felt like Isis had been brushing him off lately, but he wasn't sure. Was something bothering her that she couldn't tell him, or was she just sick of him? Mahad was still absorbed in his thoughts when a cool hand caressed his cheek lightly.

He looked down to see Isis smiling sweetly at him. When Mahad smiled back at her, hers only increased that much bigger. The happy facial expression had to be a good sign for him.

"Hi," she greeted quietly.

"Hi. Is your shoulder feeling better?"

She nodded, "Yes much better, thank you."

His light brown eyes rested on her dark blue ones. It didn't seem like she was sick of him at the moment. Had it just been a fluke or maybe his imagination?

Isis saw his face contorting into different expressions and wondered what he was thinking about. It seemed like Mahad was trying to figure something out, but she honestly had no idea what it could be. Had something else happened while she was asleep? Was it something she could possibly help him with?

"Is everything alright?" she wondered.

Mahad hadn't realized he was so deep into his thoughts that they were actually showing on his face. He gave her a warm grin, "Nothing is the matter Isis."

"That is a relief to hear."

She held her hand to his cheek once again. He was so important to her. She withdrew her hand quickly when goose bumps rushed over her flesh. Mahad moved away from her just as fast, gripping the Millennium Ring tightly in his hand.

"What is it?" she asked cautiously.

"It is my Millennium Ring. I must speak with the Pharaoh immediately."

"Yes I understand, go quickly."

He bid her fair well and hurried out of her room. He had a very bad feeling about this.

--

"My Pharaoh is everything all right?" Shimon asked.

The Pharaoh picked his head up from in between his hands and sighed, "Yes, yes."

"It does not seem like it," Shimon observed.

The Pharaoh shot him an angry look and the older man shut his mouth hurriedly. The Pharaoh was trying to figure out something to do. Nothing was going the way he wanted and his council was diminishing substantially. First Aknadin left, then Isis got injured, now Seto was spending all his time with the sick girl from the streets, and Mahad was watching over Isis like a hawk.

Shimon didn't want to anger the Pharaoh and give him more stress than he already had, but he wished there was something he could do. Perhaps Mana or Seto's company would cheer him up immensely. Shimon had just decided to call one of them when Karim came running into the holding room.

"My Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh looked up and waited for Karim to finish.

Before he could Shimon questioned him, "What have you found Karim?"

"We have found a small hideout on the outskirts of the rocks."

"All they way out there?" the Pharaoh asked.

"It is about twenty miles to the north."

"Most likely they do not want to be found at all," Karim reasoned.

"What would you like to do about it, Pharaoh?"

The Pharaoh closed his eyes to relax his mind. He needed to make the right decision and fast. If he waited for them to strike again more of they city could be destroyed, the citizens would be put in peril, and more of the Millennium items could have a chance of being stolen. If he ordered his men to attack them, Bakura's men might be able to see and they could easily escape. If they did escape it would be almost impossible to track or follow them and Egypt would be once again put in unneeded danger by a surprise attack. Not to mention that this could be a trick and backfire on him completely.

He made his decision, "We will send our troops to the hideout on the hillside and strike the next time Bakura orders them towards the city. Therefore Egypt will be safe and they will not be able to escape."

"As expected from our dear leader! Karim see to the preparations immediately."

"Yes master Shimon, yes my Pharaoh," Karim bowed and left the other two alone.

"That was a very good idea," Shimon complimented.

The Pharaoh ignored the statement and continued to let his mind wander back to all his problems. He honestly didn't know what to do about his name and Bakura. And he also wanted to be left alone. He knew he was a very important person as the Pharaoh, but he really did need his space sometimes.

Mahad entered soon after, holding his Millennium Ring between his fingers protectively. The gold mineral was shimmering brilliantly and the Pharaoh's deep purple eyes were soon drawn to it. He glanced up into Mahad's brown eyes and saw the worry in them.

"What is it Mahad?" the Pharaoh questioned.

"I sense evil closing in. The Pharaoh's life will be in jeopardy soon," Mahad frantically explained.

"But are you not the head of security, Mahad? Prevent it at all costs," Shimon commanded.

"Stop," the Pharaoh's booming voice interrupted.

Mahad and Shimon both stopped and didn't move a muscle. The Pharaoh hadn't meant to sound angry, but he supposed it couldn't be helped. His subordinates were trying their hardest to help, but he felt like they were trying to run everything themselves. He appreciated all they did for him, but he needed to give his own orders and make his own decisions or he could never be considered the Pharaoh he knew he could be.

"Karim is taking the troops now, does that mean Bakura and Aknadin will not be there when they reach the hideout?"

Both Shimon and Mahad looked at each other a little confused. They didn't know who was after him, it could be Bakura, but it could be a new enemy as well.

"I think the best solution would be to let half the army go with Karim and keep the other half here to protect you," Shimon gave council.

He nodded his head in agreement. Shimon told Mahad what to do and then the younger man left. Shimon was going to stay and talk, the Pharaoh could see, but he decided he wanted time just to himself.

"Go and help them, Shimon. I will stay here myself."

"My king you cannot stay alone!"

"Then send a guard here, I wish for no company."

Shimon sighed, deeply depressed by the Pharaoh's mood and actions. He had given as brilliant answers as ever, but he seemed very disorganized in his mind and sad. Shimon wanted and needed to do something, anything he could to bring the Pharaoh into better spirits. If your leader isn't well, then your country cannot be happy.

--

Kisara sat up and rested her head against the stone wall behind her. She pushed a few silver strands of hair behind her ear and smiled shyly at Seto. He wasn't facing her, but she still couldn't get the red tint off her cheeks. He had taken care of her for the past three days and she was thankful, but a little embarrassed. She had never received such kind treatment before in her life and she felt like she didn't exactly deserve his kindness. He had insured to her that she was well worthy of it, but she still wasn't convinced.

Seto pulled his headdress up over his chocolate brown hair and moved to the door. He glanced over his shoulder to get one sneaky peek at the beautiful girl lying in his bed, but she saw him and beckoned him to her.

He complied and walked to her with steady steps, "What is the matter Kisara?"

"Your head piece is crooked," she stated cutely while she shifted it to the left a bit, making it fall perfectly straight.

He couldn't help but smile at her sweetly, "Thank you. I have to go see to my duties now, I shall be back to keeping you company soon."

"Take your time Seto, do not rush on my account."

"How could I not rush?" he whispered across her ear as he straightened his back and walked to his door. He left the room in a quiet cheerful state when he saw Shada coming up the steps.

"I was just coming to fetch you," Shada told.

"For what, I was just about to go and see to my duties. Am I late?"

"You are not late, but Shimon needs your assistance desperately," Shada confessed.

"What is the matter?"

"He wants you to sit with the Pharaoh, for he seems to be in an odd mood and Shimon thinks you can calm him. He is very worried for the sake of the city."

Seto nodded his head slightly, "I see. Then I shall do everything in my power to cheer the Pharaoh up immensely."

"Let us hope you can."

"Such negativity, Shada?"

"Shimon informs me the Pharaoh is in very bad spirits, Seto."

Shada shrugged unhelpfully at his friend continued past Seto into his own chambers. Seto took a deep breath then moved down the steps to go seek out his Pharaoh. If there was anything he could do, Seto was going to do it. He hadn't done much or spoken to the Pharaoh a lot in the past three days and he was starting to regret it. Even though there was a sick girl in his room, he could have had one of the servants tend to her while he helped council the Pharaoh. Now he was worried that the Pharaoh would be angry and reprimand him for slacking in his duties while he was otherwise occupied.

Seto's steps quickened, as he got closer. He stopped in front of the door, not sure if he was ready to enter or not. After he stood for a minute he clasped the Millennium Rod tighter in his hand and breathed out slowly as he pushed the door open and entered at a slow pace.

When the Pharaoh's eyes met Seto's he heaved a great sigh and put his hand up to stop the taller man from coming any closer, "Seto please do not bother me right now. Just send a guard to watch me, I once again repeat I wish for no company."

Seto debated whether to turn and leave or stay. It wasn't very often he disobeyed the Pharaoh, but it happened occasionally and had actually happened pretty recently. He wasn't sure if he was ready for another one, but he decided the Pharaoh's mood was too important to stay at the same angry mindset.

"Please forgive my intrusion dear lord, but I wish to change your sullen mood."

The purple eyes shot up again and he looked exceedingly angry at being ignored.

Seto bent down to hide the smirk in his eyes. He moved back up and continued, "What can I do to cheer you up my king?"

"You can cheer me up by getting out!" the Pharaoh roared as he rose from his craved golden chair.

His emotions had been bottled up for so long that they had to explode sometime and it seemed like he was finally crashing. He dropped his head down again and collapsed back into his chair. He was tired and fed up with being confused and he just couldn't take it any longer.

Seto rushed to the Pharaoh's chair and pulled him into his arms in a comforting hug. The Pharaoh's eyes opened in surprise for a moment, but he quickly accepted the warm embrace.

"My Pharaoh, please tell me what aches you so."

"I cannot tell you Seto and I cannot tell anyone," the Pharaoh confessed sadly.

Seto was taken aback by the sad, but true confession. What could the Pharaoh possibly know that he couldn't share with anyone? What burden did he carry on his shoulders and his shoulders alone?


	8. Chapter 8

My first Yu-Gi-Oh story

Once again I thank everyone who reviewed, you guys rock! Next chapter will be up in nine or ten days. Please review and enjoy!

Chapter 8

Kisara leaned down to rest when she heard the stone door starting to be pushed inward. She repositioned herself and wondered who could be entering. It must be Shada since Seto had just left to complete his morning tasks. The person who entered was one she hadn't expected.

"Isis!" she gasped as she tried unsuccessfully to rise.

"Be still," Isis replied as she wobbled over to the bed on tired feet. After she sat on the soft material and caught her breath she continued, "I wished to speak with you in private."

Kisara was surprised, but pleased nonetheless, "Yes of course."

"I am growing weaker," she stated.

"But Seto said your shoulder was healing nicely!" Even after Kisara had said the statement she knew it couldn't be proven right. Just by looking at the other woman she could tell how weak and frail she was. Not to mention her normally tanned skin had a ghostly white to it.

"It is, but I still grow weaker. I will not be able to last much longer without my Millennium Necklace," she confided.

Kisara's face contorted into one of pure sorrow, "What can I do?"

"I want you to get it back for me."

Kisara couldn't contain the surprise that shone on her face, "Me?"

"You may not believe it, but you are so strong, dear girl. That is how Seto found you and that is how you can repay him."

Kisara had never thought about anything Isis had just said. She should repay Seto for all he had done for her, but was he expecting something or was this just Isis's idea? And again someone brought up the fact that Seto had found her because of her inner strength. Is that all Seto saw in her, or is that just what everyone else sees? Either way she needed to find out, "What do you mean?"

"Do you not want to help the guardians defeat Bakura?"

"Yes of course, I shall do anything I can to help Seto."

"Then you must lend him your power," Isis explained.

"How can I do that?"

"Isis!" Mahad yelled when he entered the Millennium Rod room. He rushed to her side, "What are you doing in here?"

Whatever energy she seemed to have, left her completely after the man walked in. She collapsed into his embrace when he neared her and he picked the woman up in his arms then left the room immediately.

When he returned to Kisara, he had an unhappy scowl on his face, "Did you ask her to come in here?"

"No! She came in here and told me she wished to speak with me," Kisara defended.

"What did she tell you?"

Kisara's eyes downcast from his fierce gaze. She couldn't possibly tell him what they had spoken of. She still wasn't sure herself. Her nerves were on the frits and although Seto had told her that Mahad would be friendly to her, she could still hear the distaste in his voice. Plus she didn't even get to hear the end of Isis's idea so how was she supposed to help the guardians now?

He repeated himself angrily, "What did Isis tell you?"

Kisara breathed in deeply when Shada entered the room. She was saved again… for now.

"What are you doing in here Mahad?" Shada questioned with fake sweetness coating his voice.

Mahad answered in the same tone, "I was just asking this girl a simple question."

Mahad emphasized the word simple and Kisara looked down at her hands unable to meet either of their gazes or utter a word. She felt awkward being the center of their bickering, but she couldn't help it. All she wished was for Seto to be with her now and comfort her. She felt so nervous whenever he wasn't around. Shada was nice to her and helped her when Seto wasn't around, but no one could compare to the bond she felt with the brown haired, blue-eyed man.

"Kisara is recovering from an illness Mahad, perhaps you should ask your simple question another time," Shada copied the tone of simple.

All three felt the deep tension in the room. After that Mahad turned on his heel and left the room hurriedly. They could tell he was fed up with their nonsense.

Shada spoke kindly, "Was he bothering you?"

Kisara shook her head; she didn't want any hard feelings to occur on her account, "No, no I am fine."

"What was the question he asked you?"

Kisara didn't want to tell anyone about Isis's visit so she shrugged, "I really do not know."

Shada couldn't tell if she was being truthful or not, but he decided to just let it go. She would come to trust him and the other guardians on her own circumstances and in time. He left the room to let her be alone.

Once Shada was gone Kisara collapsed down on the bed. He really was very nice to her, but he seemed to always be around the second Seto was gone. Was he trying to protect her? She decided not to dwell on those thoughts and went to her bigger issues. It had been a hectic morning indeed. She just wanted to be left alone to her thoughts and rest. Was there really something she could do to help Seto? Her eyes started to flutter closed after that one single thought. She let herself fall into a light sleep.

Mahad went back into Isis's room to reprimand her when he realized how sick she looked. He hurried to her side and put his hand to her forehead and felt his hand burn at the touch.

"Isis you are burning up! Why did you get out of bed?"

"I needed to speak with Kisara," she whispered hoarsely.

"But you are not healthy enough for that. Please do not get out of bed again Isis."

"I will not. I fear I do not have the strength to, even if I wanted."

Mahad closed his eyes in a pained expression. She was really worrying him, "Do not say that dearest."

Mahad left the room in a hurry. The first servant he saw he sent to Isis's room immediately. He was very worried for the Millennium Necklace holder. She had been getting weaker and weaker until she was how she was now. If anything happened to Isis now, he could never forgive himself. After the female servant was well on her way, Mahad changed course to the holding room. Once Mahad reached the large carved door he knocked.

The Pharaoh hurriedly moved out of Seto's embrace as the heavy door was pushed open.

"My Pharaoh…"

"What is it Mahad?"

"It is Isis. She is very ill and falling fast."

The Pharaoh jumped up in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"You should probably go see her."

The Pharaoh stood quickly and left. Seto got up to follow, but Mahad obstructed his path.

Seto was very tired and wasn't in the mood for his games, "What is it?"

"It is your girl."

"What about her?"

"I do not know what her ideas are, but she and Isis were discussing something earlier and would not tell me."

Seto raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? They may speak to each other about anything they wish."

"But Isis is so weak and tired now. I just want to make sure it has nothing to do with her health and nothing I can do for her," Mahad explained sincerely.

Seto understood that Mahad was very worried about Isis so he yielded significantly, "I will ask her, Mahad."

Mahad let out a deep breath, "Thank you."

They both exited. Seto went to the right and Mahad went to the left. Seto walked quickly to his room. He hadn't done his duties yet because he was consoling the Pharaoh. He would probably get yelled at for it later, but he didn't care. Isis wasn't getting better and he would do anything in his power to help her. He wondered if Kisara really would know anything or not. When he opened his door his heart melted at the sight of her. His blue eyes rested on her sleeping form lazily curled up in a ball, as her chest went up and down as she breathed.

Soon after Seto entered his room Shada entered.

"What are you doing in here?" Seto asked a little angrily. He loved his friend deeply, but it bothered him slightly when he always noticed Shada coming and going from his room, like it were his own. It seemed like he was spending a little too much time with Kisara.

"I did not know it was you. I thought Mahad was in here bothering Kisara again," Shada defended. Then he added, "I thought you would still be doing your morning duties since you were with the Pharaoh for a while."

"The Pharaoh said I did not have to do them until later and what is it you mean about Mahad bothering Kisara?" Seto fibbed and then changed the subject. He hated telling a lie, but right now he was fed up with Shada, angry with Mahad, worried about Isis, and concerned with the Pharaoh.

"Just that he was talking rudely and asking Kisara questions before," Shada responded.

"I have already spoken with him and he told me."

"Ah, I see."

When Shada didn't make an effort to leave Seto spoke again, "I am tired and need to rest, Shada."

Shada took the hint and left after that. When Shada was gone Seto shifted the lock into place. He didn't want any more interruptions. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Kisara lovingly, he didn't have the heart to wake her. Seto took a lock of her hair in his hand and started to run a thumb across it. It was so soft and beautiful. He wondered how her hair had become such an odd and unusual color, was she born with it? At this action Kisara started to stir.

After her eyes fluttered open she smiled sweetly, "Seto, I missed you."

He smiled back at her kindly, "I am sorry the Pharaoh needed my assistance."

"It is alright," she started to sit up and he helped her.

"I must ask you though, what were you and Isis talking about before?"

"How did you know?" she asked in earnest.

"Mahad told me."

Kisara's eyes went downcast. She had thought that Mahad wasn't going to tell anyone. Seto had asked her and she didn't want to tell him, but she couldn't possibly lie to him. She decided her best course of action would be to just tell him and let him choose what to do next. If he wanted her help she would gladly give it, but she didn't know what she could possibly do to help Isis get better or get her necklace back.

"Kisara," Seto repeated. She opened her mouth; about to speak when Seto continued before she could, "Did he say anything to you?"

Kisara shook her head vigorously, as she had already come to the conclusion that she didn't want to make any more trouble for any of them. Seto doubted that Mahad really hadn't said anything to her, but decided he wanted to hear what Kisara had to say before he went blaming or pointing fingers at the other man.

She took a deep breath, "Isis asked me to-"

Loud pounding came at the door, "Seto, it is Shimon."

Seto went to his door immediately and opened it. It wasn't often he received a visit from the older man, so he knew it had to be something important. Whatever Isis had said would just have to be postponed.

Shimon entered the room in a rush, "Karim is returning!"

"How did it turn out?" Seto questioned eagerly.

The boy ran up to Aknadin hurriedly, "Sir Aknadin, there are soldiers of Egypt on their way here."

Aknadin gasped in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"They are on their way here with weapons!"

Aknadin pushed past the young boy and climbed up until he was at the rock's edge. He looked to the northeast and saw Karim leading a large group of soldiers. He rushed back down and burst into Bakura's room uncharacteristically.

"Master Bakura, Karim is on his way here!"

"What are you talking about?" Bakura yawned and started to stretch. He had been woken up from his very comfortable sleep and that didn't please him.

Aknadin didn't care anymore. He had to get Bakura out of their for his own safety as soon as possible. It didn't matter if Bakura was going to go willingly, "Bakura we must leave now!"

The urgency in his voice made Bakura straighten up. He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. Then he asked Aknadin to elaborate for him, "Who is coming?"

"Egyptian soldiers being lead by Karim."

"How did they find our hideout?" Bakura hissed.

"It does not matter now leader, all that matters is that you get out of here quickly and safely."

Bakura jumped up and followed Aknadin out the door. He wondered good humouredly how everything was going to turn out.


	9. Chapter 9

My first Yu-Gi-Oh story

Sorry about the transitions, I thought I was putting them in but it seems like they don't show up when it goes from Word to Fanfic. I'll definitely fix that, thank you! I've been on a spree so next chapter in five days, yay!

Chapter 9

Shimon shook his head sadly, "It seems as though a lot of the henchman were killed, but Bakura and Aknadin still managed to escape."

Seto hit his fist against the wall angrily, "How?"

"They must have seen us coming."

"It is impossible," Seto growled. How could that plan be ruined? He was sure it would be fool proof.

Kisara watched Seto as his anger cooled down slowly. She felt bad that the plan hadn't gone well. She was about to place her hand over his, but he stood from the bed and moved to Shimon.

"Does the Pharaoh know?"

"Not yet."

Seto sighed deeply as if he were trying to decide something. Kisara wondered consciously if she could do anything for him. Suddenly she noticed that Shimon was staring at her intently. When he saw that she had noticed he turned away quickly and looked back at Seto.

"Kisara I must go tell the Pharaoh."

"Can I go with you?"

Kisara didn't want to say anything, but she secretly wanted to see if she could speak with Isis again. If she could just figure out what Isis had been trying to tell her earlier, maybe it wasn't as bad as it had seemed. Kisara did want to help, but not at the expense of her life. Plus she honestly didn't think Seto would really want her to sacrifice her life for him anyways, but she could be mistaken.

Seto looked at her with surprise. He didn't want to sound rude, but he had to ask, "What can you do?"

Shimon was obviously growing impatient and showed it, "Master Seto, we do not have much time to waste."

"We will finish later Kisara."

"But Seto!" Kisara started to argue. She saw his body tense up and realized her mistake. Yes Seto was very kind and generous with her, but he was after all one of the six legendary guardians and had a lot of power. Seto was used to his subordinates listening to him exactly. Once someone started to fight back they would be disposed of easily and quickly. She glanced at Shimon and knew that was where she had gone wrong. If the elder weren't in the room, Seto would have been more lenient with her. He honestly probably wouldn't have cared if it were just the two of them. He was a proud man and would not be embarrassed by the girl who dwelled in his own chambers. Kisara realized she just had to bite her tongue and give in, "Yes, of course. I am sorry."

Seto's body relaxed at the apology and he continued out of the room without a look back at Kisara. It was a good thing Kisara backed down immediately. He was thankful she had a smart head on her shoulders and could understand situations quickly and well. If it had just been himself he would have forgiven her right there for arguing and probably have taken her with him, but Shimon was there. Shimon wouldn't have let him live it down without punishing her if she had fought wholeheartedly against him and he really didn't want to have to do that to her.

"Seto… what do you plan to do about the girl?"

Seto had felt the question coming so he already had an answer prepared, "Nothing."

Shimon seemed upset, "What do you mean nothing?"

"Shimon, people of lower class have their value too. They are not always worth nothing," Seto stated matter-of-factly.

Shimon seemed to think hard about that comment. He had always tried to protect the guardians and Pharaoh from being mixed up with the lower and middle classes. It was the way he was brought up and how he had been taught to deal with the situation. Of course they were important to the society running smoothly, but he wanted to keep them sheltered. At the appearance of the poorer girl, Shimon had been thrown into turmoil. Perhaps he needed to give her more of a chance than he had been. Isis had praised her skills, so maybe he could give her another shot.

The duo entered Isis's room. Once Seto was in there Isis called to him directly, "Seto!"

She tried to speak as loudly as she could, but her voice still sounded small and weak. Seto went to her side right away and grabbed her hand, "Yes Isis?"

She motioned him to bring his ear closer to her mouth. He complied immediately and leaned down.

She whispered so he could barely hear, "Kisara has the power to help us. She can get my Millennium Necklace back."

Seto turned his eyes to stare intently into hers, "How?"

Seto watched her, but she sighed and didn't have the energy to continue talking. Did Isis mean for him to obtain her soul into a stone tablet or was there another hidden meaning behind her offer? He wished she could elaborate, but alias her eyes closed heavily. Seto moved away from the bed and Mahad quickly took the spot. If Mahad kept showing his emotions so openly, everyone was going to figure out their secret relationship.

Karim then entered the Millennium Necklace chamber. The Pharaoh walked over to him first and asked, "What happened, how did it go?"

"Well," Karim started, "when we first got there I thought we had them. At the beginning it was easy and I was in good spirits, but then I realized we were set up to believe that. There were traps already set up while Aknadin and Bakura had already escaped. I suppose we should have guessed as much."

The pharaoh sighed deeply. Shimon watched the group and then snuck out of the room stealthily. He went back to the Millennium Rod room. He wanted to speak with Kisara again. If she proved worth to him, he wouldn't bother her any longer, but if she couldn't he was going to fix the problem instantly. He pushed the door open, but to his surprise no one was inside. He moved out and looked both left and right with no luck. Where had the girl gone?

--

Aknadin glanced to the right and left then entered the house sneakily. He was confident no one had followed or seen him. It wasn't his idea of a good hiding place, but it had been Bakura's choice and he had to follow the orders.

"Is this not a good idea, Aknadin?"

Aknadin shifted his eyes up for only a second to see Bakura sitting on a chair by the window with the wooden blinds drawn down tightly. He then agreed against his will, "Yes Master."

Bakura looked at him skeptically, "But you are still not convinced?"

"If the guards-"

"They will not," Bakura cut him off.

Aknadin simply nodded shortly and moved away. There was no use in starting an argument that he couldn't win. Bakura watched him go and then moved his eyes back to the window. Soon… soon they would strike and destroy the Pharaoh and his little guardians once and for all. It was his idea to invade one of the lower class family's home and reside there to keep their location secret. The Pharaoh definitely didn't think Bakura would be stupid enough to stay in his city, when really it was the best hiding place ever. No one would be blatantly in sight unless they knew it would be perfect. The Pharaoh would probably be looking around the same rocky area, but Bakura had gotten away quickly. Him and Aknadin had a secret exit and entrance from the hideout just for that reason. They had been caught off guard, but lucky when one of the young boys Bakura had picked up randomly, spotted the Egyptian soldiers approach they were saved. Everyone had just enough time to prepare the traps that had already been set up.

Later that day Bakura had a surprise attack prepared for the palace. He had his plan all worked out and knew it was going to be successful. When he had an idea he carried it out to perfection.

Aknadin went back into the same room as Bakura, "Are you hungry?"

Aknadin hated having to be stuck in this tiny little home. There were only two rooms and they were both pretty small. Actually this was one of the large homes that dwelled within the lower community.

Bakura smirked, "No, I am too excited to eat. I am so close to getting exactly what I so rightfully deserve."

Aknadin bobbed his head up and down once again, "Yes you do deserve it, Master Bakura."

Bakura looked back at his first accomplice, "Do not fret so, Aknadin. Once I get the rest of the Millennium items you shall be rewarded dearly."

"Thank you sir."

--

Kisara pulled the sheets off of her legs and ran her slim fingers through her almost white hair. She took one last glance around the room and then pushed the door forward slightly. She stuck her head through the small opening and looked left then right. When she was convinced no one was in the hall or coming soon she slipped out the doorway. She hurried down the steps Seto had taken her up on her first day in the palace. Kisara hadn't lived in the palace for a long time, but suddenly she felt sad. She had only stayed for a short amount of time, but she had grown so accustomed to everything and everyone. She didn't want to feel like she was running away, but technically she was. She turned the corner and saw a group of guards nearing her so she rushed down the rest of the stairs, moving away to hide in another pathway. When they were thoroughly gone she breathed in deeply and continued her trek forward.

After about ten minutes of walking she couldn't help but feel like she was going in circles. After turning another corner she saw the man Shimon. He was looking around thoughtfully as if he were trying to find something. Was he trying to find her? She shrugged and went a different way determined to get out of the luxurious palace as soon as possible. When she saw a certain hallway her heart fluttered excitedly. It was bright with sunshine and she knew it was her freedom on the other side. She ran quickly and stopped right before it to look around and make sure no guards were guarding the area. When she saw a clear-cut path towards an opening behind some bushes her heart jumped once again. There were two guards, but they were facing the opposite way and if she were quiet enough they definitely wouldn't notice her. She was going to make it out without running into one person! It was better than she could have hoped; her conscious was almost guilt free… almost. She did have immense guilt for leaving Seto after everything he had done, but she didn't know what else to do. Before her foot could take one step into the sunshine someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her back pinning her against the wall.

"What are you doing?"

Kisara opened one eye tentatively. Did she really want to know who had discovered her? When she realized whom it was she relaxed only slightly, "I am leaving."

"Why?"

"I am sorry, but I do not belong here. It would be better for everyone if I was gone."

"I agree. I think it would be better."

Kisara gave a sad smile at the honesty, "Please… tell Seto I am sorry and thankful for all he has done for me. I do not want him to think I am ungrateful."

Shimon let go of her wrists, "I shall tell him."

She rubbed one of her wrists and tilted her head to the side, "Thank you and goodbye."

Shimon nodded and then stepped out first, "Guards I need help with something."

"Right away Master Shimon!" they were at his side within a minute.

Shimon glanced over his shoulder at Kisara giving her the straightaway to leave. He led the guards away quickly.

Kisara breathed in deeply. It was now or never. It was the end of any relationships from the palace. If she left now she would probably never be welcomed inside again. She had to stop and think. Was this really what she wanted? Did she never want to see Seto again? She heard the guards talking behind her and realized it was too late to change her decision even if she wanted to do. She ran out into the light past Shimon and into the Egyptian streets. She wanted to stop and look back, but she couldn't. Everything hurt too much. Her feet kept running forward no matter how much her heart begged them to stop. She reached a hand and touched her face. Her cheeks were moist, was it raining? She ran a finger under her eyes and felt the stream of tears flowing down them. That was it; it was the end, there was no turning back.


	10. Chapter 10

Thoughts

Oh man I think it's getting good, but I'd really like to know what you guys think! A thanks to everyone who reviews, you guys make me all warm and fuzzy inside! Next chapter in five days!

Chapter 10

Shimon turned his head to look at her once more and saw the streaks of tears that stained her cheeks. Was it tearing her apart that much to leave Seto? What did he really mean to her? And what did she really mean to him? Suddenly a gut wrenching feeling pulled at his stomach. It seemed as though he had made a huge mistake by letting her go, but now that she was gone, what could he do?

"Kisara!" Shimon yelled.

She was definitely out of earshot.

One of the guards looked quizzically at the girl who was running then turned back to Shimon, "Would you like me to go retrieve that girl Master Shimon?"

Shimon's eyes glazed over sadly, "No, she is already gone."

Shimon turned away from the guards. He suddenly felt horrible for the way he had acted. Did he really want to deprive Seto of his happiness? It had never been his intention, but it seemed as though that was exactly what he had done. He rushed into the palace and did all the twists and turns through the chambers as any member of the group should be able to do. He bounded up the steps and pushed open the door to the Millennium Necklace room. Everyone had been in there own groups talking and chatting, but everyone had stopped abruptly at the surprised entrance. Shimon suddenly felt the weight of the mistake he had done, but it was something that couldn't be reversed now.

The Pharaoh spoke first, "Shimon, what is it?"

The Pharaoh's voice seemed overly concerned and Shimon wondered how much emotion his face showed. He couldn't think about that anymore. He had to set things straight with Seto. Shimon turned to the younger man with a sour expression, "She is gone."

Seto could feel the color drain from his face, "Kisara?"

"I am sorry Seto."

Seto shook his head in disbelief, "What do you mean?"

"It is as I said, she is gone."

Seto was about to dash out the door when the Pharaoh grabbed his arm forcefully.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked.

"What are you planning to do?" the Pharaoh countered.

"I have to go after her!"

"Seto," the Pharaoh's voice was filled with authority. He was about to continue when suddenly the Pharaoh remembered everyone was in the room with him. He didn't want to reprimand the Millennium Rod holder in front of all the other guardians, "Follow me."

Seto obliged instantly and followed his leader into his own room. He glanced over his shoulder to see Karim, Mahad, and Shimon staring back at him. It felt unusual leaving the other three men by themselves. Once they were tucked safely in the new room the Pharaoh started again, "Seto we talked about this."

Seto's mind flashed back to when the Pharaoh had decided to let Kisara stay the first time. He had promised nothing like that would ever happen again; the time when he had abandoned them. Seto's conscious wouldn't let himself leave them alone again, "Yes my king, I understand."

The Pharaoh sighed deeply. He wanted Seto to be happy, but he honestly couldn't let the other man go. He needed to be firm and stick to his morals. They were already very weakened by Isis and Aknadin, and he really couldn't afford losing a third Millennium item.

Seto watched him quizzically for a moment before speaking, "What is bothering you so, my lord?"

The Pharaoh looked at him indignantly, "What do you mean? Bakura is…"

"I am not talking about Bakura. I am talking about you."

"Nothing is the matter."

"You lie."

The Pharaoh looked away angrily. He knew what Seto was saying was correct, but he didn't know what to do about it. What could he say or do?

"It was nothing, I was feeling lonely."

Seto smiled sadly, "It seems as though I shall be lonely as well."

"I am sorry."

Seto shrugged. There was nothing he could do now. He couldn't go and fetch Kisara; he had made a commitment to the Pharaoh. He shouldn't even have abandoned the Pharaoh the first time but what was done, was done. Seto left his room in search of someone. The Pharaoh collapsed onto the bed. He felt sad and depressed that he couldn't do anything for his kingdom or his friend.

When Seto stepped out into the sunshine he wished he could sprint off and look for the girl he was infatuated with, but that wasn't what he was looking for. He was looking for…

"Seto!"

Seto turned and saw the brown-haired girl he had been searching for, "Mana, I've been looking for you!"

She tilted her head to the side, "For me? Why?"

"The Pharaoh, he seems very upset and depressed, I think probably you are the only one who can cheer him up."

"Me? Really?"

Seto rolled his eyes and sighed. He was sick of her one word questions, "Yes, yes you. Now go!"

"All right, all right," she yelped as he shook his hands at her, dismissing her from his presence.

She started to walk off, but stopped. She turned back to Seto prepared with a catchy comeback, when she saw his eyes looking longingly at the entrance to the palace.

"It seems like he is not the only one."

Seto jumped and looked back at her, "I thought you left! I said the Pharaoh needs you."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Stay optimistic Seto."

Seto saw her turn away quickly. How did she know exactly what to say to make him not lose hope? She almost sounded like Isis. Usually Isis was the optimist in the group. Maybe Mana had been taking lesson from Isis while she was training with Mahad. He was thankful for it at least.

With that she left to go search out the Pharaoh. After she went to the holding room and the kitchen, she thought it would have been a smart idea to ask Seto where the Pharaoh was or had been lastly. When she reached the Millennium item chambers she saw him leaving Seto's quarters. It probably would have been smart to look there in the first place.

"Pharaoh!"

He turned to see Mana bounding up to him cheerfully, "Hello Mana."

She looked him up and down, he seemed fine to her, "How are you today?"

"I am quite good. How are you?" he responded in the same tone she gave him. He knew it was fake but he had to put up his front. Just hearing her call to him with the title Pharaoh made him feel even more upset. He wanted and needed to know his name more now then ever before.

"Very well, thank you. It seems as though Seto is feeling a little depressed."

The Pharaoh nodded, "Yes it seems like Kisara left."

"What?" Mana gasped. No wonder Seto seemed so sad and distracted. If the Pharaoh ever left her, she didn't think she would know what to do without him.

"The girl who Seto had brought back to the palace ran away."

Mana looked distressed, "He was looking longingly to the horizon."

The Pharaoh's eyes flashed for a second. Would Seto have actually lied to him and leave anyways to go after the girl? He didn't want to have to punish his good friend, but if Seto went after the girl it would be beyond his control.

Mana watched him worriedly for a minute, but when Seto turned the corner his face relaxed. Was he afraid Seto would leave? The Pharaoh should never have to doubt his subordinate's loyalty! Was something going on between them that she didn't know about? Mana shook her head and told herself the Pharaoh had just been worried about Seto because the man was so confused.

"Seto it is wonderful to see you."

Seto gave the Pharaoh an odd look before he comprehended the unspoken meaning, "Did you really think I would abandon you after I promised I would not?"

The Pharaoh felt a blush rise to his cheeks and quickly turned his head away. He couldn't help or prevent it for it was the truth that Seto had said. He couldn't possibly deny what was so blatantly played over his features.

"Rest assured my dear Pharaoh, I will never disappoint you again."

Mana watched Seto turn into his room and shift the lock on. Was something going on that she didn't understand?

"Come Mana."

Mana followed quietly after him. She thought he was going to go back into Isis's room, but he passed by it without even a backwards glance. She wondered curiously where they were headed. Mana skipped up to be next to him before she asked her question, "Where are we going?"

"To my room."

Mana had to take a double take. She had never been invited into his room before. Actually she didn't think anyone had ever gone into his room before. It was a big highlight for her to be the first and maybe only person to be invited into his room from his own free will. The Pharaoh was a very kind and generous person, but he definitely had his sneaky and secretive side.

"Pharaoh is anything the matter?"

He kept trekking on straightforward without a word of explanation. He needed to ask it. He needed to find out.

Mana's mind kept wandering to the fact that she didn't even know where his room was, but from the looks of it, it seemed to be far and unknown. Did anyone know where it was, beside himself?

"Where is your room, Pharaoh?"

Still he was silent as a bird and didn't tell her where they were going or what was the matter with him. There was one thing on his mind and that was all that mattered.

Mana was starting to get a little worried. What was wrong with him? He wasn't acting like himself at all. When he still said nothing Mana felt even more nervous. Maybe there was more truth to what Seto had said after all. Suddenly the Pharaoh stopped short. Were they finally at his room?

The Pharaoh took her by the wrist and yanked her inside the room after he had pushed the big stone door in. He placed one hand on each of her shoulders and spoke seriously, "Mana what is my name?"

--

Bakura kept the blinds drawn tightly. He found it vaguely interesting to watch the people around the town shuffle about on their daily activities. He liked to see what people would do when they thought no one was watching.

"Are you ready to go Master Bakura?"

Bakura nodded slightly, "Yes I am ready to give the Pharaoh what he deserves along with all of his little guardians. If everything goes well, I shall be holding all seven Millennium items by dinner time."

Bakura pulled his cloak over his shoulders and followed Aknadin out the small house. Aknadin sent a few men out first to make sure the coast was clear before they followed after. Bakura then went out with the next batch while Aknadin waited longer. He wanted to make sure Bakura would be protected from every angle. After waiting a bit longer Aknadin went next. As he hurried along his cloak fell down from his face for a moment and he quickly pulled it back around to cover himself.

Bakura shuffled out and quickly moved as one among the group. If anyone caught wind of the plan he didn't want to be trailing or leading because then he would be in plain sight as the leader and it would be a total give away. As he moved past one of the tall building he saw someone shift around as if trying to be unnoticed. Was someone following them or had someone figured them out?

--

Kisara stopped short of breath. She felt like her heart had just been torn in two. She rested against one of the building walls to catch her breath back. After she had rested for about ten minutes, she picked herself back up to start running again when she noticed someone slipping out of a home sneakily. It caught her attention immediately and she jumped back behind the building so they wouldn't notice her. When the man pulled his cloak tighter, Kisara strained to see him. She pulled away when a few more men followed behind the initial guy. After studying their movements. And watching them for a while the hood to one of the following men fell down and she saw Aknadin! How was he inside the city and so close to the palace? If Aknadin was there did that mean that Bakura was close by as well? Before she had a chance to act four large men started to circle around her. She sighed, deeply worried by the situation.

"Please let me pass in peace," Kisara partially begged. She was just getting over being sick and she still felt weak so she didn't think she'd have the energy to fight them. When they didn't move her worries only increased.

The men laughed, "Like we would ever let that happen."

From behind the men one cloaked man stepped forward. She thought it was going to be Aknadin, but when Bakura pulled it down off his head her breath caught, "Bakura."

He chuckled with a smirk on his lips, "Hello Kisara. It is a pleasure to meet you."


	11. Chapter 11

My first Yu-Gi-Oh story

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you guys like this chapter I think it's a good one! It's a bit of a cliffy, hehe. I think I'm going to change this story to M… I'm sure you can guess why, loll. Is anyone doing anything for April break? Next chapter up in three days, wahoo!

Chapter 11

Mana stood flabbergasted. She knew the Pharaoh was acting odd, but now it seemed a little too odd. "What do you mean?" she stammered unsteadily.

The Pharaoh had no patients left, "It does not matter how unusual the question seems I just need an honest answer."

Mana looked at him thoughtfully, "Your name?"

He would eagerly. If she didn't know it, then he didn't know whom else he could possibly ask.

She looked at him intently, "I have only ever called you Pharaoh. I do not know if your father ever told me, but I am sure I have heard him call you by it."

"Think Mana, it is very important."

"How do you not remember Pharaoh?"

"It is complicated Mana."

Mana studied his face. He was definitely not joking, but she really couldn't understand why or how. She closed her eyes and tried to shift through her subconscious mind. If she could think back to some of her earliest memories, she might be able to help the Pharaoh. She longed to be of some importance and to help him, and finally here was the chance. Her eyes tighten together trying to find it.

"_Mana, come here!"_

_Mana rushed up to the Pharaoh hurriedly, "I am sorry for the delay, my Pharaoh."_

"_Come here," the Pharaoh took her shoulder and ushered her towards his son, "this is my son, the Prince of Egypt."_

_Mana observed him thoughtfully. He was younger and smaller then her, but it didn't really bother her. He was also very handsome even at such a young age. He didn't look very similar to his father, but you could definitely tell they were related. Mana bowed respectfully, "It is wonderful to meet you, my Prince."_

_He ran away from her to behind his father's legs and spoke no words. Mana looked at him confusedly. She had never met such a shy person before._

"_I said it is wonderful to meet you, my Prince," she repeated looking at the Pharaoh for support._

_The Pharaoh's loud voice shot out, "Say hello to her, son." When he still didn't speak the Pharaoh started to get angrier, "Be polite…"_

Mana's eyes shot open. His name… his name! She remembered it. He would be so happy with her.

"What is it Mana?" the Pharaoh continued eagerly.

She opened her mouth to speak when someone burst into the room.

--

Insistent knocking continued at his door. Seto didn't have the mindset to talk to anyone, but he really couldn't stand the obsessive knocking either.

"Seto open the door please!"

Seto sighed deeply and got up moving towards the door to open it. Once it was open Shada entered and started to reprimand his friend, "Seto you have not done anything today and with Bakura's location unknown."

Seto just sat back on his bed and ignored the statement.

"Seto!"

"What Shada?" Seto snapped.

"You have got to pick yourself up from this mood. Others are affected by your actions."

"Shada, you think I do not know that?" Seto continued more slowly, "I am tired. I just need some time."

"But the Pharaoh needs some time that he does not have, yet he still leads the city!"

Before Seto could argue back Karim entered the room, "Seto how are you?"

"I will be fine when everyone stops and asking and leaves me alone!"

Karim felt the tension in the room and gave a short nod before walking slowly out of the room.

Shada left Seto's room and went in search of the Pharaoh. If Seto wasn't going to help with the search for Bakura he would just have to continue on his own. Usually the Pharaoh would wait in the holding room for the reports of the day, but when Shada got there the Pharaoh was no where to be found. Shimon and Mahad were in a corner conversing quietly.

Shada walked over to the duo right as Mahad was finishing a sentence, "-where Mana went?"

Shimon shrugged, "I saw her walking with the Pharaoh earlier."

"Usually she will tell me if she is going to be with him instead of practicing."

Shada interrupted, "Maybe she did not know he would seek her attention today. I am actually looking for the Pharaoh."

"I think the Pharaoh went to his own room and Seto is the only one who knows where it is," Shimon explained.

Shada sighed. He really didn't want to have to visit Seto again with his grumpy mood and because he knew how tired and upset the other man was. When he turned to go Mahad followed after him and told that he wished to come along.

When they reached the Millennium Rod room Shada was thankful when the lock wasn't on it. He pushed it open while speaking, "Seto."

Shada stepped into the room and was surprised to find it empty. Where had Seto gone? And what was worse, what was he planning to do?

"Where is he?" Mahad wondered.

Shada shrugged, "I just left him a few minutes ago and he was in here."

"He must not have wanted to be bothered again."

"Where do you think he could go for him to have peace?"

Mahad laughed, "Anywhere in the palace. It is full of empty rooms and spaces."

"And one of those rooms is the Pharaohs."

"Maybe we can find it."

Shada raised an eyebrow, "How are we going to do that?"

"I remember the Pharaoh showing it to me once when we were younger. My dreams lately have been looming around my past. Perhaps I shall be able to find it now. I will remember the corridor it is in when I see it," Mahad told.

"If you think you can then why not. We do not have any other options."

Shada and Mahad started to walk in the direction Mahad choose. Shada was relieved to see that Mahad was being more civil to him. He must be still very worried about Isis and needed something to take his mind off of her. They hadn't argued yet and Shada hoped it would stay that way. He realized he was so into his thoughts that he wasn't watching where they were headed. Had he ever been down this path before? It didn't look familiar to him, but then again there were a lot of places in the palace he hadn't been.

"Do you remember?"

"I think I have been down this way before," Mahad blinked as he turned his head round and round.

"Really?" Shada asked excitedly.

He had actually never been in the Pharaoh's room; hence he didn't know where it was. This was a big accomplishment for him. He wondered if it would be lavished in gold and marble with beautiful decorations everywhere or if it would be more plain and presentable. For the Pharaoh he could honestly seem him having either one. Mahad stopped short and Shada almost bumped into him.

"Is this it?"

"I think it is," Mahad confessed.

Shada placed his two hands on the stone door, which had lovely carvings on it and started to push it forward.

--

Seto snuck out of his room quietly. If he wasn't going to get the peace and quiet he wanted, then he was going to make it himself. He decided it would be best not to leave the palace for then everyone would think he had gone after Kisara. He actually really wanted to go after the white-haired girl of his dreams, but he knew he couldn't. She had left on her own account of her own freewill. How could he fight that? It was her choice and he supposed that was something he had to respect even if he didn't agree with it.

After walking for a few minutes he realized he wasn't in a corridor that he was familiar with. Had he ever been down this way before? He felt like he'd been in it before, but it didn't look like anyone he had seen before. The palace was so vivid and large that it was actually very easy to get turned around. If you didn't watch your path and steps closely you could get turned around and wonder around for hours. It personally never happened to him for more then twenty minutes, but Shada had told him once that he couldn't find his way for three hours. It must have been difficult.

As he passed he looked at the doors thoughtfully. They were all large stone or marble doors, but each had different markings. Some were just cravings of pictures or designs, some were written in Egyptian hieroglyphics describing what the room was, and others were plain. When he reached one stone door, which was very plain and had nothing on it he observed it carefully. Had he seen that door before? Where had he though? And whom did it belong to? He decided not to knock and just pushed the door open quickly so if anyone were inside it wouldn't be an awkward entrance.

--

Kisara tried to escape to no avail. Bakura's grip was like steel. He dragged her along behind his while holding his cloak and his face secretively.

"Please let me go," she begged.

When they were out of the ally Aknadin looked at Kisara with unabashed surprise.

"What is she doing here?" Aknadin asked.

"Why do you not ask her yourself," Bakura responded.

Aknadin ignored the statement, "Why did you reveal yourself to her?"

Bakura glared at the other man, blaming it on him, "I did not, she saw you."

Kisara interrupted, "Please can you not just let me go!"

"Why have you left the palace? Why were you in the city on your own? Is it not safer for you in there?"

Kisara kept her mouth shut. She wasn't going to say anything that was going to hurt the guardians or the Pharaoh. When Bakura noticed that she wasn't going to say anything he yanked her by the arm and went past Aknadin to continue towards the palace. Kisara writhed in his grasp.

"I do not want to go back!" Kisara fought against him.

"Why?" Bakura questioned obviously intrigued as to what had happened between her and the guardians.

"We are at the wall. Your entrance is where, Master Bakura?"

Bakura went around the side and shifted between some bushes, pushing tem away to let some of his henchmen go through the small opening. He ordered them to kill any guards in the front of the place and around all the entrances. As they slipped through the bushes Kisara started to talk to Bakura again.

"Why are you doing this?"

Bakura laughed wholeheartedly, "I want to rule the kingdom of course! I'll shroud it in ruin."

Kisara gasped, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because the Pharaoh's father betrayed my city."

"What do you mean?" Kisara asked confusedly.

Bakura realized that Kisara knew nothing of the history of everything that had happened. No wonder she was so protective of the guardians and Pharaoh, she had never encountered their evil side before. He decided it would be a good idea to tell her all about it.

As he started his tale Aknadin moved forward with a regretful expression on his face. He watched the henchmen slay a few of the palace guards. He didn't want to hear the story that Bakura was telling. Although Bakura didn't know it, it involved Aknadin a lot. The truth was it was his entire fault about what happened with the other man's family and city. They needed to sacrifice somewhere for the creation of the Millennium items. His twin brother, who was the current Pharaoh's father, was the one who got blamed. As the last guard fell Bakura was just finishing up.

"It is time to go Master Bakura."

Kisara's voice overrode his, "I do not believe you!"

Bakura seemed insulted, "How dare you! What would I get out of lying about all of that?"

"An excuse for destroying the whole city. I know the Pharaoh would never have done that," Kisara retorted.

Bakura squinted his eyes in anger, but Aknadin growled at Kisara before Bakura could answer, "Hush up! We have got to get going into the palace if you want to stay on track Master Bakura."

"Yes Aknadin let us go."

Bakura pushed Kisara through the opening and then went in after her. Aknadin was the last one to go and then he showed Bakura the way to go.

"I want to leave the palace now!" Kisara ordered, but no one paid any attention to her.

Aknadin hissed, "If you do not stay quiet you shall have no future, dear girl."

Kisara finally shut her mouth and went behind the two men. She was surrounded on all sides and she had no choice but to follow along silently.

After twisting and turning through the corridors for a long while Aknadin stopped in front of a door. It was stone and pretty plain with only one small Egyptian symbol at the top of it. Aknadin smiled, "I am almost certain this is the room where the Pharaoh stays, my master."

Kisara gasped. Was Aknadin serious? Was the Pharaoh's room really right in front of them? Why didn't it have any guards guarding it then? And was he really in his room? She remembered Seto telling her that he spent most of his time in the holding room.

Bakura smirked uncontrollably, "Let us open it and visit with the Pharaoh then."

Bakura's smirk never left him as he pushed the door open slowly. His fingers rested on the cool stone he felt his heart flutter as it moved forward excitedly. He was finally going to be face to face with the object of his obsession.


	12. Chapter 12

Thoughts

Hehe, I left a nice little cliffy last chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm going to the Grand Canyon for April break, yay! But that means I'll be gone for a week so I won't be able to write. That means the next chapter will be up in two weeks, and since it's such a long wait I'm giving you an extra long chapter today as a treat. Thank you guys for all the support and reviews!

Chapter 12

As the door swished open Shada and Mahad stepped inside eagerly. They soon were disappointed to find that no one was inside.

"I guess it is not this room."

Mahad nodded obviously unhappy, "I thought this was the room."

"Perhaps we should just go back to the holding room and wait for him."

"I suppose we should."

"It is such a pity. I was so looking forward to seeing the Pharaoh's room," Shada confessed.

Mahad sighed, "I really was hoping to speak with the Pharaoh as well."

Shada closed the door behind him and went out with the other man. The duo walked out the corridor and hurried back to the main room. As they continued on their path Shimon ran past them in a hurry.

"What is the matter Shimon?" Shada called to him.

"Someone broke into the palace and I have a bad feeling that it is Bakura."

Mahad gasped, "We must protect the Pharaoh at all costs!"

"But we do not even know which room is his!"

"Seto does," Shada told.

"I know, but he is no where to be found as well."

Shada couldn't help but feel like this was his entire fault. If he hadn't badgered Seto earlier, then Seto would have just stayed in his room and they'd be able to find him. Shimon said all he could and then ran back to where he was headed before.

"We have got to help," Mahad stated.

"But we do not know where the Pharaoh is!"

"I shall try to contact Mana."

Shada nodded understandingly, "All right."

They walked past everyone and entered the holding room.

"I must meditate."

Both sat on the floor. Shada watched as Mahad plopped on the brilliant marble tile and closed his eyes to concentrate.

--

"Pharaoh!" Seto called as he burst into the room.

Mana jumped from surprise and didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Seto what is it?"

"I heard that someone has broken into the palace and I needed to make sure you were all right."

"Yes, yes I am fine."

"Let us go, we must get you to a safer location," Seto tugged at his arm.

Seto moved out of the door quietly and shifted across the hall smoothly. He turned his head around the corner and gasped. Bakura was opening a door while Aknadin and a large group of men stood behind them.

"How did so many get into the palace?" he breathed out worriedly.

When Bakura and Aknadin went into the room Seto waved to Mana and the Pharaoh to follow. While they were sneaking across Seto watched the opponents thoughtfully. If any of the men turned it would be bad news for them. Seto nearly stopped dead in his tracks when he saw one of them. It was Kisara! How was she there and… why? Had she betrayed him after all? It felt like his heart was breaking. He couldn't believe his eyes. Suddenly he was pulled out of his daze when Mana yanked at his sleeve.

"Hurry Seto, before they see you!" she hissed.

Seto gave in and let her pull him away from the hall. Once they were well out of the way, the group stopped.

"Seto what is it?" Mana asked.

He realized she hadn't noticed Kisara and he decided it would be better not to tell, "It was nothing."

Seto knew that after he had gotten the Pharaoh safely in his holding room he'd have to go after Kisara and find out the truth. If Kisara were really against them, then wouldn't she have called out to Bakura and Aknadin when she saw him? Or maybe she hadn't seen him? He couldn't disregard her yet. He needed to know, needed to be sure.

The Pharaoh unexpectedly talked very loudly, "Mana what were you going to say before Seto came into my room?"

Mana's eyes brightened immensely, "I remembered! I remembered your name!"

"Really? Oh Mana that is wonderful, what is it?" the Pharaoh rushed her to speak.

"The Pharaoh, your father called you–"

"Mana, Pharaoh, Seto, we have been looking for you!" Mahad called.

"Thank goodness you are safe, my king," Shada relaxed.

"How did you find us?" Mana questioned.

"I concentrated on your energy and it brought me here," Mahad explained.

"You have got to teach me!" Mana begged.

"I will, in time," Mahad promised.

"It is good you two have arrived," Seto perked up, "there is still something I must do. Watch over Mana and the Pharaoh for me."

Shada grabbed his arm, "I shall accompany you my friend."

Seto shook his head, "No the Pharaoh needs you. I will be back shortly do not worry for me."

"Seto!"

Seto cringed at the Pharaoh's demanding tone, but turned to his leader nonetheless, "Yes my lord?"

His strict face cracked into a smile, "I trust you."

Seto let out a happy sigh, "Thank you my king. I shall be back soon."

The Pharaoh did a small nod.

Seto put his hand on Shada's shoulder, "Protect him my friend."

"I will."

Seto took off at a fast run. The Pharaoh knew exactly what he was going to attempt and yet he let him go. It showed just how close the two had become. If anything happened to the Pharaoh he would never forgive himself, but if anything happened to Kisara he felt the same way.

--

Bakura yelled in anger. The Pharaoh was not in the room and from the looks of it; no one lived in the room. Kisara stuck her head through the doorway and sighed in relief when she saw no one was inside. She didn't want the Pharaoh to be captured by Bakura.

"I am sorry Master Bakura," Aknadin apologized. He could have sworn this was the room. Perhaps the Pharaoh had changed it without his knowledge or anyone's for that matter.

Kisara stepped back to let the two evil men talk, not that she had much of a choice anyways. She turned her head to the left and saw the Pharaoh, Mana, and Seto running across the hall. Her heart stopped then and there. She nearly took a double take because she was so surprised. Her large blue eyes rested on Seto's tall moving form. She was really thankful that Bakura and Aknadin weren't looking that way. Seto stopped mid stride. Had he seen her? Kisara looked at him eagerly. He had definitely noticed that it was she, but did he think she had come on her own free will? She gasped when the recognition registered on her mind. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she knew Seto thought he had been betrayed.

"Kisara what are you doing?" Bakura snapped.

"Nothing," she responded. She turned back to the direction she was looking, disappointed and relieved to find that they were no longer in view.

"Let us continue Aknadin, he has got to be here somewhere."

Kisara vaguely heard them or vaguely listened. The only thing that was on her mind was Seto. She now realized what her biggest mistake had been. It had been leaving him. She didn't know what had been running through her mind, but it had been such a wrong decision. She still ignored the two men as they gripped her arm and dragged her after them. They were going to find the Pharaoh no matter what, but she still didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. If Seto didn't believe in her, then why should she believe in herself? If she didn't have him, then she didn't have anything. She was walking very slowly and she could see it was bothering Aknadin.

"Would you come along already? You are such a bother," Aknadin growled, "I do not know why Bakura insists on you tagging along."

"Then just let me go and I promise to leave the palace," Kisara countered.

Suddenly Aknadin was thrust into the wall releasing Kisara's wrist. She didn't understand what happened until a new hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her after them at a fast pace. This touch felt more familiar to her. Her head moved up and a name escaped her lips, "Seto."

He took twists and turns through some corridors and then entered a random room. It was one that he had loved to sit in, but he hadn't visited it in a long while. There was no way Bakura or Aknadin would be able to find them in the room. There were over a hundred rooms in the palace and they wouldn't bother to look through them all.

"Seto," Kisara gasped thankfully. He had rescued her. That must mean he had to believe in her and care for her. The response she received was not the one she had hoped for.

Seto turned to her with anger and disappointment in his eyes, "Why Kisara? Why did you just leave? You were protected and safe here… or was it me?"

Kisara denied the pain she saw in his lovely blue orbs, "No, no it was not like that! You were so very kind to me Seto. Please understand I did not do it to hurt you, I thought I was protecting you."

"How?" he snickered.

"I did not want to get in your way."

"If you had been in my way I would have told you."

"I am sorry, there is not an excuse for the way I hurt you."

"And why were you with them?" he snapped.

"When I was leaving the palace I ran into them and they forced me to go along. Please believe I did not go willingly," she begged. All Kisara wanted and needed was Seto's forgiveness. It was all that mattered to her.

"How can I trust and believe you?"

She moved close to him and put her hands on his cheeks pulling his face down to meet hers, "Because I will do anything for you. I give you my all."

He was taken aback by the words for the briefest of moments, but soon accepted it. She was practically throwing herself at him just for forgiveness. There was no way she was trying to trick him. The bond he felt with her was so strong that he knew she felt the same way towards him. He placed his lips over hers lightly. She stood on her tiptoes to get closer to him and the kiss deepened. They pulled apart slowly, wishing they didn't have to.

"We should go, the Pharaoh is waiting for me."

She clasped her hand in his, "Mana is with him is she not?"

He couldn't deny it, "Yes she is, along with Shada and Mahad."

Her grip only tightened, "Then he is protected very well. He will not let me back into the palace."

"Do not jump to conclusions. I am sure if we explain it to him…"

"I think you know well enough the choice he would make."

"I shall talk to him Kisara."

He ran a hand through her platinum white hair and placed his lips over hers again. He felt her relax at his touch. She let his hand slip out of hers and he placed it on the small of her back, bringing their bodies even closer. She moved her dangling hands up and placed them on his toned chest.

Seto was torn. He knew that if he pulled away now, he would probably hurt her feelings but if things continued on the way they were going he was going to have Kisara forever and that was what he really wanted. She'd already given him her declaration and now all he needed to do was act on it. He probably wouldn't have another chance like this so he had to take it. Bakura wouldn't be able to get that far so soon anyways, would he?

Kisara tugged on his cape strap and when it came loose the tan material cascaded to the ground gracefully. Seto moved his head lower and ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She eagerly parted her lips further to give him the access he desired. She honestly would do anything for him; her love was that strong. She had been in so much pain when she was without him and if she had to be without him again she didn't think she could go on. She had noticed a bed in the corner when they had entered the room and she slowly inched her way over to it.

Seto glanced up from the kiss and saw exactly where Kisara was headed. She was serious and he knew he was too. He slipped his arm under her knees and picked her up in his arms, making it the rest of the way to the bed in that position. He dropped her on the cushioned bed and she bounced a few times. Seto placed both knees on the bed and positioned his hands by her head. He was about to move his head down when she leaned up on her elbows.

"What is it?" Seto questioned.

Kisara let a light blush cross her features, "I- I am just a little nervous."

Seto chuckled at her lightly and placed the back of his hand to her cheek moving it in a smooth motion to sooth her, "Do not worry Kisara I will not hurt you."

After he said that she leaned back down seemingly a little more reassured. He placed his face just above hers touching her nose with his, letting a smile move over his lips. She giggled and wiggled her nose at him, relaxing even more. Seto then moved across to her earlobe and started to nibble on it.

Her courage slowly returned and she worked up enough to place her hands on his back. She started to trace small patterns over the cloth on his back. Seto sighed, as the motion was soothing. Now that she was occupied with that he decided to move on. He pulled the rope that hung loosely around her waist off. When he didn't get a reaction from her, he continued onto the white long-sleeve dress that covered her body reaching mid thigh. He slipped his hand up her thigh then hip and rested it on her stomach just below her breasts. He would have gone further still, but her pattern motions stopped and he could tell she was feeling a little uneasy. He didn't want to rush at a time like this, even though something big was going on outside the walls.

Kisara inhaled deeply and wished she wouldn't be so jumpy. She wasn't trying to be nervous, but it was just natural. She knew Seto was going to go just as far as she would let him. She knew he didn't want to push her, but she wanted to go all the way. She didn't want to lose Seto. He was the high priest, right hand man of the Pharaoh, why and how could he be interested in a peasant girl such as herself? Kisara felt so fortunate. She moved her hands up and worked on the material that covered his chest. Once she had finished taking off the top of his outfit, she felt his hand inching up slowly. She breathed in and decided she was going to let him do whatever he pleased.

When Kisara attempted to work on the cloth that covered his bottom half he knew she meant business, but he wasn't going to try and stop her. He definitely wasn't the shy type. When the cloth was almost ready to come off he started to pull her white dress over her head. She willingly let him slip it off and encouraged him immensely when she started to rub her hands over his bare chest and kiss his neck. He took off the rest of the material to his outfit so they were now both naked. With his right hand he placed it over her supple breast and took the nipple in between his thumb and pointer. He started to massage it softly and it earned him a surprised gasp. He moved his head down to the left nipple and took it into his mouth. He ran his teeth over the tender skin, sucking hard then soft. Kisara let a pleasurable moan escape from her mouth.

When Kisara assumed Seto was satisfied he flip-flopped his mouth and hand to give each nipple equal attention. As this was going on Kisara felt a hard organ jutting into her stomach. Her body must have been something because it looked like he was pretty excited by it. Her eyes widened a little when she really looked at him. He was… pretty big to say the least and she wondered for a moment if he would… fit? After the initial shock she really had an urge to touch it. A blush rose to her cheeks. She felt awkward thinking that, but it was the truth. She decided to just go for it. Seto didn't seem to be shy with her so why should she be shy with him? She moved her hand down his stomach, past his abs and stopped just above his member.

Seto pulled away and smirked at how cute she was. She really was such a shy girl, but that made her all the more adorable. He didn't know what it was about Kisara, but she had captivated him so and he would never be complete without her. He put his hand over hers and helped her along a bit by pushing her hand the rest of the way down until her fingertips rested on him.

She breathed in sharply. She'd never felt anything like it. It was almost velvety smooth. She moved her fingers over it lightly and in return earned a pleased moan from Seto. The sound only increased her confidence. She put her palm around his member until she was holding him in her hand. She moved her hand swiftly up and down. She watched his facial expressions to see which spots he liked most.

He closed his eyes and moved his head back. Her touch was heavenly. When she started to pump him faster he pulled away from her slightly. She released her grip immediately and looked mortified as if she'd done something wrong. The truth was he was so close and he didn't want to explode everywhere, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

He kissed her nose and then her mouth, "You are wonderful Kisara."

She seemed to relax after that statement, but she still was a little tentative. He hadn't meant to scare her. He moved his hand down to her thighs and started to rub and massage them soft then harder. She let out a small moan and bucked her hips up towards him. He loved the sounds she made. It was so cute and sexy. He quickly put his pointer finger and middle finger into her opening. She gasped at the sudden contact. Seto moved the fingers in a scissoring motion to stretch out her tight opening. Even after he added a third finger it still felt very tight. He honestly didn't want to hurt her, but she was tight and he was big, she was definitely going to feel some discomfort at first. He sighed and removed the fingers.

"What is the matter?" Kisara asked breathlessly. She hoped she hadn't done anything to make him angry.

He smiled at her reassuringly, "It is probably going to hurt you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "If it is you Seto, I do not care. I love you."

He picked his head up to look into her bright blue eyes with his icy blue ones stunned. No one had ever said they loved him before. She smiled at him encouragingly. His face softened immediately, "I love you too Kisara."

The expression she gave him was one of pure happiness and joy. She hadn't expected him to say he loved her back so openly, but she couldn't deny the pleasure it gave her. It didn't matter if it was going to hurt, she'd do anything to make Seto happy. He positioned himself in front of her opening, rethinking it. Should he just go for it? He let out an unsteady breath and pushed his tip in. Kisara squinted as the pressure in her stomach built. It did hurt a little more than she expected, was he already in?

He watched her face contort and waited. When Kisara opened her eyes Seto pushed all the way in. Her walls clenched around his member tightly. Seto felt his eyes flutter shut. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt. It was like they were now a part of each other. He wasn't going to move until Kisara gave him a sign that she was ready. She kissed his cheek moments later and he assumed that was her signal to continue. He pulled out of her slowly earning a gasp from her and letting out a low groan himself. After almost exiting her completely, he quickly pushed back into her. He felt Kisara shift underneath him and he didn't move for a moment so she could become accustomed to the feeling.

After the first few strokes, Kisara felt a lot better and made that clear to Seto as she started to buck her hips forward with his rhythm. As she participated more he moved quicker and faster, digging deeper and deeper inside her each time. A small knot started to build in her stomach. With each of his thrusts in grew bigger and felt better. Kisara wrapped her legs around his hips, giving him even more access to her. He gave a satisfied moan as he used the freedom she had given him to his advantage.

When he finally hit that certain sensitive spot in Kisara she gasped and moaned as stars enveloped her eyesight. After a few more long strokes like the one that had just transpired, he felt her close to climax and himself close to release. It felt amazing to be inside her, but he needed to end it soon to stop the craving they were both yearning. With one last powerful stroke he spilled his seed deep into her while letting out a pleasurable groan. Kisara joined him soon after as the knot in the pit of her stomach burst and she moaned loudly against his neck.

Both didn't move and panted for a few moments from the strenuous but pleasurable activity that had just transpired. After both had caught there breath Seto pulled out of her slowly earning the last bit of ecstasy from the experience. He rolled over on his side so he was now facing Kisara. She moved her hand to his face and pushed a piece of sweaty brown hair from his eyes. They looked into each other's eyes longingly and lovingly. It had been wonderful.


	13. Chapter 13

My first Yu-Gi-Oh story

Well Arizona was a blast! Thank you guys for waiting and thanks for all the reviews. Here's your new chapter. Next chappy in three weeks, sorry guys I'm slowing down. I have two projects due soon.

Chapter 13

"Mana before someone interrupts us again, please tell me what you remembered," the Pharaoh commanded.

"Oh yes, Pharaoh…" she stopped mid sentence. Shada and Mahad were staring at her intently. She didn't want anyone to know his name, first off because it was sacred and second because it could be their little secret. She motioned for him to draw nearer and he obliged quickly. She could tell how eager he was just by the way he held himself and moved. When he was within earshot of whispering she spoke, "Your name is Atem."

He closed his eyes tightly. Yes, yes it was! It felt so right to him. He felt a gigantic weight being lifted from his shoulders. They were now one step closer to defeating Bakura. He couldn't believe she had come through for him, but he was so happy. The Pharaoh pulled her into a close hug. She wrapped her arms around his back and rested her forehead on his chest. He smiled down at the girl in his arms, so pleased that she was such a kind and caring friend.

"What did she tell him?" Shada asked.

Mahad shrugged, "I do not know."

"Why did she have to whisper it in his ear?"

Mahad glared at the other man, "So we would not hear, obviously."

"Obviously," Shada mimicked.

Although it seemed as though the two were fighting, in all honesty they felt a lot closer. Protecting Mana and the Pharaoh by themselves, meant they had to be at peace and be prepared to help each other out. But then again, if Seto were with them it would be that much easier to protect the Pharaoh. They didn't know what had started them off on the wrong foot, but people always deserve a second chance and that was what they had given each other.

When the Pharaoh and Mana moved back to where Shada and Mahad were standing neither said anything in fear of upsetting the Pharaoh. Recently he had been shorter with his temper than usual. Mana shot them a cheerful grin and that made the atmosphere a little less thick. Maybe Mana had finally helped him overcome what had been bothering him so. He seemed to be in better spirits now.

"We should probably go back to my holding room. Shimon will be very worried."

"Should we wait for Seto to return?" Shada wondered.

"I have a feeling he will find us when we need him," the Pharaoh stated.

Shada nodded his agreement and followed the Pharaoh instantly, but it seemed as though Mahad had a harder time swallowing how the Pharaoh didn't really care where Seto was and why he wasn't with them now.

Mahad was very surprised at how easygoing the Pharaoh was being with Seto, but he wasn't going to say anything for it wasn't his place. And it did seem like the Pharaoh was in a better mood now. He had to just go along with what was required of him. He was immensely curious as to what Mana had said to him. Mahad was definitely going to ask her about it later.

The Pharaoh gripped his Millennium Puzzle in his hand firmly and took in a deep breath. He actually hadn't thought about Yugi in a while, but his mind suddenly wandered to the smaller boy. He hadn't really thought about anyone from the other world in a while. He really hoped the purple haired boy that resembled himself so much and his group was having better luck than he was.

--

Bakura glanced around as his men scrambled about. This plan wasn't going as well as he had hoped it would. As the men spread out more Aknadin got pushed away from him and he sighed with frustration. Why was Aknadin never there when he was sorely needed? He quickly moved through the crowd and hurried up a set of stairs. Why was it so difficult to get a faithful and easygoing group of subordinates? He swore he didn't care what happened to any of these men anymore. Once he reached the top, he heard yelling and swords clanking, the signal that a battle was starting down below. How was he ever going to find the Pharaoh now? Everything was so messed up. How and when had it gotten that bad? He really thought it was going to be a lot easier to overthrow the Pharaoh.

As he walked down the hall the doors started to intrigue him. The first one had a picture of the Millennium Key on it, next was the Millennium Rod, and the third was a door craved with the Millennium Eye. There was a longer and uneven break between the first set of three and second set of three. Did these doors have some kind of meaning to the items? The fourth door had the Millennium Ring, followed by the Millennium Necklace, and lastly was the Millennium Scale. Bakura was going to continue past the rooms when he thought he heard someone in the Millennium Necklace room. He pushed the door open slightly.

"Is that you Mahad?" a weak voice called out.

"I am sorry my dear, it is not."

She sat up with a jolt at the voice, but was quick to fall back down, too weak to keep herself up.

"I am surprised to see you still conscious. I thought all your spiritual energy would have been drained by now," he stated.

"I am not as weak as you think," she countered although it was a big fib.

"Do not worry I have no business with you any longer, Isis."

Bakura turned to leave, but Isis growled, "You cannot win Bakura. The Pharaoh will not be defeated."

"And how could you possibly know? You no longer have your Millennium Necklace."

"But I have seen things long before you took it."

He slit his eyes in anger, "We will see how it turns out Isis."

"Yes we will," she whispered under her breath, "And I will get my necklace back."

"And I say again we will see how it turns out," he spat.

He slammed the stone door after he went out and seemed satisfied when a small crack had formed on the corner of it. He turned back the way he had come only to see Karim entering the hallway. Bakura strode over to the black haired man expectantly.

Karim glanced up and nearly stopped in his tracks. He looked doubly and completely shocked. Firstly for Bakura making it that far into the palace without being caught and second because he was leaving Isis's room. What was Bakura planning or what had the man already done? As Bakura drew nearer Karim stepped back worriedly.

"What have you done to Isis?" Karim hissed, authority in his tone.

He laughed, "Nothing dear friend. And there is nothing I did to her, only her weakness can destroy her now."

"I am not your friend and Isis is too strong to succumb to what you think shall happen. Plus I will not let you harm the Pharaoh."

"Ha, we shall see about that."

"I will defeat you here and now."

Bakura couldn't help himself from bursting out into laughter again, "You are going to fight me and… win?"

Karim held his scale in his hand protectively and lifted his head before answering, "Yes. Good will conquer over evil."

Bakura glared at him, "Let us see."

Karim nodded and raised his arm ready to call his first beast as Bakura mimicked his stance. Karim truthfully didn't know how it was going to end up, but he wasn't going to give up without a difficult fight. He needed to at least slow Bakura down for the sake of his leader.

--

Shimon paced impatiently around the holding room. Where was the Pharaoh, what was taking him so long? They had decided that if evil activity ever occurred in the palace they would meet in there. Surely the young and keen Pharaoh had not forgotten that, so why wasn't he there? Shimon didn't want to think of the worst just yet so he had to just wait patiently. Mana, Shada, Seto, Karim, and Mahad weren't there either, so he hoped they were all together so they could protect themselves. He also hoped that Isis would be fine in her room all alone.

"Guards, I would like a few of you to go up and check on Isis," he called out of the doorway.

"Of course I shall, fair advisor."

Shimon turned abruptly back to the doorway. He knew that voice, but he severely hoped it did not belong to who he thought it did.

"Shimon it has been too long."

Shimon gritted his teeth, "I wish I could say the same."

Aknadin looked hurt, "So you are not happy to see me?"

"I would rather my eyes never laid on your face again, after your betrayal."

"I only did what I thought best for the city of Egypt."

Shimon laughed bitterly, "We used to protect the former Pharaoh together, Aknadin. What happened to those beliefs we shared?"

"I never shared them with you, I only pretended. People do unthinkable things on their quest towards power."

Shimon edged his way around the other man towards the doorway.

Aknadin noticed this and spoke again, "There is no guards out there to protect you. It shall be just you verses me."

"I have no Millennium piece for you to take, why would you be after me?"

"Call it a score we have to settle."

Shimon's mind flashed back to a day he had long forgotten, but obviously the other man hadn't as easily forgotten it.

"Let us duel Shimon. We can see who is the better defender for the Pharaoh," Aknadin egged on the Millennium Key holder.

_Shimon turned away from his comrade uninterestedly, "There is no point for me to duel you to prove your loss. It is better to leave it unknown."_

_Aknadin glared his eyes, "Are you so cocky that you think you would win so easily?"_

"_Yes I do."_

_The competitiveness in the other man would not dwindle, "We do not have to duel then."_

"_You cannot beat me in anything, Aknadin," Shimon replied as he turned from the Millennium Eye holder._

_Aknadin slit his eyes in anger. No matter what he would eventually prove to Shimon that he was a better follower, defender, and man. Even if it was going to take a lifetime._

"I have no duel disk to defend myself with," Shimon responded.

"I never said we were going to duel."

Shimon lifted one eyebrow, slightly interested in what the other man was suggesting. He hoped it wouldn't be too difficult since he wasn't getting any younger; on the contrary he was aging quickly. He probably wouldn't be able to keep his position by the Pharaoh's side for many more years to come, but he hoped it wouldn't end today.

--

Seto grabbed Kisara's hand in his own and they ran out of the room together.

"We have got to find the Pharaoh."

"Do not worry Seto. Bakura could not find the room he was looking for," Kisara commented.

"What room was he looking for?" Seto questioned.

"The bedroom of the Pharaoh."

Seto chuckled lightly, "No one would be able to find that room unless the Pharaoh specifically invited you. He changes its location every few weeks."

"Why does he do that?"

"For occasions such as these."

Kisara nodded her head in understanding, but her mind wasn't really thinking about the conversation. She was preoccupied by how warm Seto's hand felt within hers. Her heart leapt every time she saw his eyes gazing down on her. She was pulled out of her trace when he took a sharp turn. Two of her own steps equaled only one of his. She needed to hurry along to keep up with him. They were walking very fast in search of the Pharaoh.

"It seems sad that he does not have a specific place all his own," Kisara continued.

"What about his holding room? He loves it in there so much."

"Then perhaps that is where he is now."

"But I thought he was going to wait for me where we –"

Kisara cut him off and tried to reason, "He probably needed to move by now Seto."

Seto nodded, "All right, let us head to the holding room then."


	14. Chapter 14

Thoughts

So, so, so sorry for the delayed update. Don't hate me! I was busy with school, then work, and then I just was lazy and couldn't decide what should happen. I hope my fans haven't left me! Thank you guys for all the reviews. Hopefully I'll update more routinely now, but probably won't post the next chapter for about two weeks. Please enjoy though!

Chapter 14

Bakura sauntered through the hallway cheerfully. In his possession he now had the Millennium Scale. And the price he had to pay for it was one easy battle. Karim had attempted to put up the most difficult fight he could muster, but it hadn't been much. Without the rest of the Millennium items to back him up he had been very unsuccessful. Now all Bakura had to do was find Seto, Mahad, Shada, and the Pharaoh. Once he got the last four pieces, he could call upon the great evil to destroy all of Egypt. That's all Bakura had really wanted all along. He wanted the Pharaoh and Egypt to feel the same pain he had felt when his city had been destroyed by the Pharaoh at the time, Akunumkanon. If it hadn't been for the old Pharaoh's quest for power his city wouldn't have to have paid that price. He shook his head trying to clear the bad memories. The former Pharaoh had unleashed blood thirsty vengeance into Bakura's mind and he wouldn't stop until it was completed.

Bakura glanced back at the Millennium Necklace room where one of the other fallen guardians rested. He wondered for a second how Isis had been so strong. She was fighting with all her strength to stay conscious whereas the second Karim lost the battle and his Millennium item was taken, he fell to the ground in defeat. Bakura looked at the black haired man at his feet in disgust. The white haired man wondered if he should just finish Isis off himself. There was no reason to let her stay conscious while she could spill information or nonsense to the rest of the guardians.

Before he could make a decision, Bakura's head shot up when he heard approaching foot steps.

"Is the holding room in the other direction, Seto?"

As Seto and Kisara turned the corner they stopped in their tracks.

"Well if it is not Kisara again. And look she brought Seto with her this time."

Seto instantly noticed Karim's downed body and pointed accusingly, "What have you done to him?"

"It is nothing I have done to him; he just lost a battle against me, is all."

Seto growled angrily, pushing Kisara behind himself, and pulled out his dueling disk, "It is my turn to destroy you Bakura."

"Destroy me or do you mean be destroyed by me?" Bakura snickered confidently.

Kisara tugged at Seto's sleeve urgently, "Please do not fight him Seto."

Seto wiggled his arm out of her grasp, "I cannot just simply do nothing, Kisara."

Suddenly Isis's words were ringing in Kisara's ears loud and clear 'you can get my necklace back.' It was the perfect advice for her now, but how could she do it? How could she possibly get Isis's Millennium Necklace back? She wasn't that strong, she had no duel disk, and she had no power. What could all these people, Seto, Shada, Isis, see in her that she could not see in herself? She glanced around Seto's body to study Bakura, but it didn't look like he had any of the other Millennium item besides the scale. Why would he bring the objects back to the place he had stolen them from anyways? It was wishful thinking.

"Step back Kisara."

Bakura eagerly set his duel disk on his arm. He had no problem with dueling Seto. The faster Seto lost, the sooner he would only have three more items to retrieve instead of four. It was lucky that these two just happened to fall into his lap, just like Karim had. After Bakura finished Seto off, he would take Kisara with him again. He had a fond interest in the untold power she possessed and he could never pass up a chance for more power. No one could pass up a chance for more power, not even the highly esteemed guardian, Seto.

"Whatever you are thinking Bakura, it will not work. You have already lost."

Bakura laughed menacingly, "I think we have only begun Seto, but I cannot wait until you lose. Then finally I can take your Millennium Rod."

Seto clutched the Millennium Rod in his hand tighter, "There is no way I shall ever let you touch this."

"We shall see," Bakura countered.

"Indeed we will."

"And after I get the Millennium Rod, I will take that girl again."

Seto glared at Bakura with such hatred that the other man almost took a step back. Bakura had never seen such a vicious side to Seto before.

"You will not touch her again, ever," Seto promised.

With that Kisara stepped back as Seto instructed and looked on helplessly as the two men prepared to call their first shadow monsters to their duel disks.

--

"Wait," the Pharaoh commanded.

"What is it, my lord?" Mahad wondered.

"I should not go to the holding room."

"Why not?"

"Because if it is Bakura and Aknadin who have broken into the palace, then would Aknadin not know everything that the rest of us do?"

"I see," Mana interrupted, "if we go to the holding room, Aknadin, Bakura, or some assassins may already be there waiting because Aknadin was once part of the guardians so he knows that would be the first place the Pharaoh would go for security."

"That is true," Mahad agreed.

"Mahad, you should take Mana and the Pharaoh somewhere safe and I will go to the holding room to round up the guards," Shada suggested.

"Karim was supposed to round up the guards, was he not?"

"He was, but I have not seen anything happen yet."

"We should not split up!" Mana protested.

The Pharaoh disagreed, "I think it is our only choice, Mana."

Mana looked displeased, but kept her mouth firmly shut nonetheless.

Mahad continued, "All right, I shall take the Pharaoh and Mana to…"

"The former Pharaoh's room," the Pharaoh finished.

Mahad and Mana both turned to stare at the Pharaoh. They wondered why he chose that specific place, but did not ask.

Shada nodded in agreement, "I will meet up with you soon."

Mahad, Mana, and the Pharaoh quickly went to the left, while Shada went to the right, the direction they had first come from. Shada had the feeling like something big had gone down because Karim hadn't rounded up his army yet. Usually he was witty and fast. Karim would have already had a plan formulated if something else hadn't sidetracked him, but what could it possibly be? Plus the fact that there were probably guards in the holding room; maybe even Seto and Shimon were already there. Who knew?

As Shada neared the large marble door that was pushed open on both sides, he heard voices coming from within.

"I do not want to fight you."

Shada could tell right away that that was Shimon's voice. He listened closely to the next person who spoke.

"I do not think you will have much of a choice now, will you?"

That was another voice that Shada was all too familiar with. It was the voice of the former guardian and former friend, Aknadin.

Shada peeked around the door to see that it was Shimon facing him and not Aknadin. That was a relief. Now it would be much easier to sneak up on the man and Shimon would see him coming so he could help if necessary or at least be prepared. Shada crouched down and moved through the double set doors with practiced grace. If you belonged to the Pharaoh's royal guard you needed to be sneaky and smart. He saw Shimon's eyes perk up at the sight of him, but they did not give any more away then that. Shada quickly dashed up and grabbed Aknadin's arms, pulling them behind his back painfully.

Aknadin's head whirled around to see his ambusher, "You."

"How could you betray us like this Aknadin?" Shada stated.

"Because power does crazy things to people."

"You should know," Shada spat.

"Let us not fight, Shada. It does not do any good to argue with someone who already has their mind set."

"Yes you are right."

Shimon continued, "Bring him down to the dungeon and lock him up. I shall wait here for the Pharaoh's arrival."

"The Pharaoh shall not arrive here. Come let me put him away and then I will explain. I do not want to leave you unprotected any longer than we must," Shada told.

"I suppose you are right."

The two walked out of the holding room together, one comfortably, the other tugging an unhappy person along with them.

Aknadin gritted his teeth in anger, but let himself be pulled along nonetheless. Just they wait; he would escape and give them their due punishment.

--

Just before Seto could call up his first duel monster, Bakura slit his eyes in anger and started to retreat. Seto glanced over his shoulder to see a large group of the Pharaoh's guards running up the stairs. They were shouting rather loudly.

"Look there is Master Seto!"

"And look Commander Karim is on the floor."

Bakura slunk back carefully, "We will have to finish this another time, Seto."

Seto took a step towards the man who was scurrying away, "No let us finish it now, Bakura."

"Even if I defeat you now, those guards will capture me and take the Millennium pieces back. Do not be in such a rush to lose your soul, dear Seto. It will leave you soon enough," Bakura hissed.

"The only one who will lose their soul will be you."

"Once again I say we shall see."

With that Bakura turned on his heel and dashed down the opposite staircase.

When the guards reached Seto, he yelled. "Go after him immediately!" After half the guards had gone Seto continued his orders, "Go see to Karim, bring him into his room to rest. And go check on Mistress Isis."

Some of the guards went to do those tasks and then one asked a question while jabbing his finger in Kisara's direction, "What about her?"

"Leave her be. She is with me."

"Yes Master Seto," the guard replied although he seemed unpleased by the response.

Seto ignored the man and then motioned the rest of the guards to follow him, "We must hurry and get to the holding room. The Pharaoh might be there waiting for our protection."

"Yes of course!"

Seto lead the way, offering Kisara his hand. She gladly took it and held his one hand with both of hers, pushing her body as close to him as humanly possible. It made her nervous with all the guards around staring at her, but Seto had enough problems that he didn't need to be bothered with hers.

"I hope the Pharaoh is all right."

Kisara patted his hand, "I am sure Mahad and Shada are taking good care of him. That is who you said you left him with, correct?"

Seto nodded once, but suddenly regretted letting the Pharaoh out of his sight.


	15. Chapter 15

My first Yu-Gi-Oh story

I see a few of you haven't abandoned me and I appreciate the reviews! Here is the new chappy and expect the next one in about a month, yay! Thanks to all that reviewed and continue to keep me going!

Chapter 15

Mahad couldn't contain his curiosity any longer, "What were you two whispering about before?"

The Pharaoh and Mana both turned to look at him with surprise. It was such a random question that it took them a little time to understand what he was referring to.

Suddenly a sly smile crossed Mana's face, "It is none of your business."

The Pharaoh couldn't contain his laughter about how secretive Mana was being. He didn't know why she refused to admit anything to anyone about him, but he was immensely grateful for it. It would be very bad news if Aknadin or Bakura figured out what his rightful name was. He didn't know what he would have done if not for Mana. He smiled at her gratefully and then backed up Mana's statement.

"It is nothing important, Mahad. Do not fret."

Mahad nodded, how could he argue with the ruler of all Egypt? Still he was dying to be in on the secret. It wasn't like he wouldn't be able to keep it.

They continued on their path in silence. One to make sure no one was following or listening to them and two because they really had nothing left to say. It was bad enough that the Pharaoh was just walking around the palace while there were possibly assassins and enemies that could be hiding anywhere. If anything happened to the Pharaoh, what would happen to his country?

Suddenly the trio heard a cackle of laughter. That wasn't a good sign. And the voice sounded sort of… familiar?

They all turned around swiftly. Mana unconsciously gripped onto the Pharaoh's arm.

"I just keep running into people today. First Karim, then Seto, and now you Pharaoh."

Out of the shadows, Bakura came looming towards them. A lazy sly smirk crossed his features. He stopped a good fifty paces away, but the gleam in his eye never faded.

"It really has been too long."

The Pharaoh went to step forward but Mahad quickly put his body between the Pharaoh and Bakura. He spoke so quickly the Pharaoh didn't even have a chance to open his mouth, "What do you mean by running into people?"

Bakura held up his prize with pleasure, "Is it not pretty?"

Mahad and the Pharaoh gasped at the same time, "Karim lost?"

Bakura nodded a cheerful smile on his face. He was getting so much pleasure from their discomfort.

Mahad was almost afraid to utter his next statement, "And Seto?"

Bakura's pleased smile changed to one of disappointment, "Sadly we did not get to finish before we were interrupted, but no matter. His Millennium Rod will be mine in due time. Just like your ring and puzzle will be."

The trio of Mana, Mahad, and the Pharaoh all let out a relieved sigh, hearing that Seto was still functioning well.

"Ha, you shall never get your hands on either," Mahad argued.

"You think not?"

"I know you will not."

The devilish smile appeared on the white haired man's features once again. "Then let us see if it truly will go my way or yours, Mahad."

"I could never turn down a challenge."

Bakura hadn't expected Mahad to offer himself up so wholeheartedly. Before he even finished the sentence Mahad was pulling out his duel disk. Bakura eagerly complied and pulled out his own.

"Will Mahad be all right?" Mana whispered to the Pharaoh worriedly.

"Do not worry Mana, Mahad is very strong."

"But is he strong enough?"

Mahad interrupted their debate, "Mana, hurry and go with the Pharaoh. I cannot protect him to the best of my ability with him so close."

"What are you saying Mahad?" the Pharaoh questioned indignantly.

"I am only saying that I will keep him occupied here, while you get away, my Pharaoh. Do not worry I will be with you soon again. You have my word."

The Pharaoh looked at his good friend with longing. He knew that Mahad really was giving him his word, but he also knew that it was a total lie. There was a very high chance that Mahad would not be able to defeat Bakura, but he was going to sacrifice himself anyways.

Before the Pharaoh could rightfully make a decision Mana was already tugging him away from the battle scene, "We must hurry Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh looked into the chocolate brown eyes of the girl that was so desperately trying to protect him, although he should be the one protecting her. All she wanted was for everyone to be safe, but he knew that wouldn't happen until he defeats Bakura… if he can defeat Bakura.

"Pharaoh?" she pleaded again.

"Yes, you are right."

The Pharaoh let himself be pulled away and glanced at Mahad one more time before a corner in the palace obstructed his view. He looked back down at the brown haired girl who had her arm around his.

"Which way is it to your father's old chamber?"

"That way," he pointed.

Mana continued to hold onto the Pharaoh's arm while they walked down the hallway. She knew the sacrifice her master and trainer was making for the Pharaoh so she at least needed to get him away and keep him alive. It was the least she could do for the man that had helped her so much and the least she could do for the man she loved. She never really confessed that she loved the Pharaoh to anyone before. Mana hadn't even really confessed it to herself before this moment. Guess life or death situations did that to you. No matter what though, he was going to survive, live on, and rule on. He had to; she was going to make sure of it.

"Mana…"

"Yes Pharaoh?"

"Thank you."

Her heart melted at that instant.

--

Shada and Shimon made it down to the dungeon in no time at all. After Aknadin was safely locked in a cell they started to leave.

"It does not matter if you lock me up down here. You have already lost!"

"How so?" Shada replied.

"One of the men who are working for Bakura will free me. He already has three of the Millennium items and he is retrieving the fourth one as we speak," Aknadin told.

"How do you know this?" Shimon hissed.

"I know everything that will happen. I have seen it all with my Millennium Eye."

"But you no longer have the Millennium Eye in your possession."

Aknadin smiled wickedly, "It does not mean I cannot feel the magic and power come from it."

Shada hurried to Shimon's defense, "You will stay here, I am sure. No one will come for you."

An indignant expression crossed Aknadin's face, "I will be set free!"

Shimon ignored the other man, "Let us go, Shada."

Shimon and Shada left the other man in the cellar without a backwards glance. If he got set free there would be nothing they could do, the Pharaoh was the number one priority.

When they reached the top of the steps, Shimon quickly confronted Shada, "Where is the Pharaoh?"

"He is in the old Pharaoh's room. He thought that would be the safest place for himself."

"Why?"

"Because he realized that Aknadin would know that he would go to the holding room if any problems occurred and that would just put him in more danger."

"That is smart," Shimon nodded satisfied with the response.

"Let us go to him then. And let us hurry."

Shada agreed, "Yes we should hurry, but I am sure he is all right. Mana and Mahad are both with him."

Both men looked at each other approvingly and started off to the former Pharaoh's glorious room. Shada had an urge to look over his shoulder. He didn't want to give Aknadin the satisfaction of knowing that he was actually curious to see if the other man could escape so easily, but a feeling in his gut made him glance quickly over. He stopped abruptly when he didn't see what he expected. He had expected to see Aknadin's pleased smirk, but that's not what he saw.

"What is it?" Shimon wondered.

"He is gone."

Shimon hurried over to the edge of the steps to look down, "Where did he go?"

"I did not even see him leave!" Shada sighed in frustration. How could Bakura and Aknadin always be one step ahead of them?

"We have got to hurry," Shimon ordered.

"Do you think he heard?"

Shada didn't even have to be specific for Shimon to know what he was asking. "I hope not," Shimon whispered.

Neither said anything else as they walked towards a room they hoped a certain someone wouldn't beat them to.

--

"This one?" Mana questioned.

The Pharaoh nodded his head slowly. He watched her push the door open cautiously. He was wrestling with his thoughts and feelings. He'd always had a connection to Mana. There had always been something there, but he wondered if it was the same feelings as always or… more?

"Hurry Pharaoh, we do not want anyone to see you."

He quickly stepped inside, to hide his presence and to act on his feelings. Before Mana had a chance to think or react, she was pushed up against the wall. The door fell through her fingers and slammed closed loudly. It wasn't a vicious capture though, it was soft and loving. Her large eyes popped open as the Pharaoh, the love of her life, pressed his lips tenderly against hers. She knew it was a kiss and she was supposed to close her eyes and respond, but the shock wouldn't let her move an inch.

The Pharaoh gingerly pressed his lips to the gorgeous girl's lips. He felt her stiffen, from shock or lack there of feelings he didn't know, so he opened his deep purple eyes. He stared motionlessly into the beautiful ones watching him. He pulled away not sure what he should make of her unresponsiveness. As he moved away from her face, watching intently, she jumped at him wrapping her arms like snakes around his neck. His hands caught her around the waist.

Simultaneously they moved their heads together meeting in another kiss, but not so gentle this time. Mana pressed her body into his, as close as she could get. He in turn tightened the grip on her hips. He'd never had such feelings toward a person before and it felt amazing having her so close. After what seemed like an eternally long amount of time they pulled away to breath.

The Pharaoh put his hand on Mana's cheek and stroked it with his thumb, "Mana… I love you."

Her breath hitched. Was he really confessing what she had only ever dreamed about? She felt lightheaded, but so relieved. "Pharaoh… Atem," she corrected shyly saying his real name, "I have always loved you."

He didn't know if it was her saying she loved him, if it was truly just his feelings for her, or if it was her speaking his real name, a name he hadn't heard in years, but it sent him over the edge. He crushed her to his chest and she eagerly wrapped her arms around him stroking his back soothingly.


	16. Chapter 16

Thoughts

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Here's the next chapter, yay! I hope to have the next one done in about a month. Please enjoy and leave me a review!

Chapter 16

"Is something the matter, Seto?"

Seto glanced over his shoulder to look at Kisara. She was keeping pace with him, but it wasn't easy for her, he could tell. She was obviously very tired and drained. He stood for a moment until she caught up to him.

"I am sorry that I am rushing Kisara, but I have a bad feeling."

Kisara nodded, "I understand what you are saying; I shall try to go faster."

He grabbed her hand tenderly, "Thank you. We have got to hurry to the holding room."

They walked slowly, but swiftly towards the Pharaoh's large holding room. Seto only hoped that the Pharaoh would be all right. He'd never forgive himself if anything happened, no matter what.

When they finally reached the large double doors, he pushed it open forcefully. He was upset to find that it opened easily. Seto took in the surroundings subtlety. It didn't look like a fight had occurred. That was a good sign.

"He is not here. None of them are here," Seto stated.

"Where could they be?"

Seto shook his head in frustration, "I do not know."

Unexpectedly Kisara shook her hand from Seto's and started towards the stairs.

"Kisara?"

She didn't even breathe as she moved steadily in the direction her feet took her. All that ran through her mind was the feeling of needing to be somewhere else.

Seto didn't bother to try and speak to her again. He just followed along patiently. If she didn't think it was important she wouldn't do it now. The Millennium Rod holder watched anxiously as she made her way up the steps. What could she possibly be doing, why were they headed to the hallway in which the guardians resided?

In one instant all Seto's questions were answered, "Mahad!"

Seto rushed to the Millennium Ring holder and touched his cheek. It was very chilled. He shook his head back and forth not wanting to believe that even Mahad could fall to the power of Bakura. Now a new set of questions flourished in his mind. Mahad was supposed to be with Mana, Shada, and the Pharaoh. If they weren't together did that mean he had stayed to let the others escape? Or were they too late? Had the Pharaoh already been found? Mahad would never let anything ever happen to the Pharaoh. He must have used himself as a sacrificial lamb so the others could escape.

The brown haired man turned back to Kisara, "How did you know where to find him?"

"Because I told her to bring you here."

Kisara and Seto both whirled around to come face to face with the man who had thrown all of Egypt into chaos… Bakura.

Seto turned his fierce eyes on Kisara, "You…?"

Kisara grabbed his hand in both of hers, "No I did not know, I swear. I just had this feeling like Isis was calling to me and then here Mahad lies."

Bakura tisked, "Now are you not a naughty girl for lying to everyone."

It was Kisara's turn to get infuriated, "Now are you not a horrid man for doing all of this and then trying to turn the only person who has ever been kind to me against me!"

"Was I not nice enough to you then?"

"Never," she glared her prefect blue eyes.

Bakura was taken aback by her harsh words at first then burst out laughing, "Are you not in a bad mood."

Kisara slit her eyes in anger once again, "I have been silent too long. I must stand up with those who are against you. I cannot stay in the background afraid any longer."

Even Seto turned to stare at the glorious woman standing next to him. Her frail shoulders were no longer hunched in the way a slave girl would, they were thrust back in a stance of defiance. Seto didn't know what had gotten into the long-haired, pale girl, but he couldn't help but feel even more smoldering love towards her.

Bakura seemed bemused, "And what are you going to do about any of this Kisara?"

"I will show you my true power, like you wanted."

Seto yanked her hand, which was still in his, until she took a few steps back, "What power?"

Kisara touched his face tenderly and lovingly, "Isis told me, the only way for you to win is if I lend you my power."

"Lend me your power?" Seto still didn't understand.

"Yes." With that Kisara stepped away from Seto and then her eyes turned an unruly golden-yellow color.

Seto realized at once the power Kisara was referring to was the power of the dragon she possessed inside of her. He had only seen it once, when she had returned the favor of freedom to him. Didn't she realize that if she fought against Bakura there was a chance she could be injured or… killed? Seto had to stop her, but what could he do?

"Kisara!"

--

The Pharaoh abruptly pulled away from the kiss he was sharing with Mana.

At the sudden loss of contact she moved her head back, "Have I done something wrong, Pharaoh?"

He shot her a look and she blushed sheepishly. He ignored her.

"We must go."

She was mortified by the thought, "Have I really done something wrong?"

"No, no, it is not that."

"But Mahad has not come to fetch us yet."

The Pharaoh looked at her sternly, "No one comes to fetch the Pharaoh."

"Yes of course, my lord."

The Pharaoh dropped his shoulders slightly. It wasn't often that Mana called him something other than just Pharaoh. It meant she thought he was angry with her, but he was not. He pushed her chin up with his finger so they were looking at each other in the eyes. Then he gave her a light peck on the nose, "Mana I have a bad feeling."

She relaxed immensely by the comforting touch, realizing he wasn't angry with her and then moved to get the door, "What kind of feeling?"

"If I do not hurry I fear I will lose all my guardians."

"You will never lose me, my king."

Mana and the Pharaoh both stared out the door to see Shada and Shimon smiling at them reassuringly.

The Pharaoh let out a sigh of relief, "Shada, Shimon I was so worried."

"The honorable Pharaoh was worried about his lowly councilman?" Shimon chuckled slightly.

Then Pharaoh laughed back.

Mana interrupted their bantering, "Have you seen Mahad?"

Shada looked at her thoughtfully, "I thought he was with you?"

"He was but then we ran into Bakura."

Shimon appraised the Pharaoh quickly, "You are all right, my lord?"

Pharaoh nodded once, "Yes I am fine."

"He attempted to fight Bakura alone so that Pharaoh and I could escape," Mana continued.

"He would always do anything for you, my Pharaoh," Shada stated.

"And now you will do something for me. We will go look for him," the Pharaoh ordered.

"But Pharaoh," Shimon protested, "we should move you to a safer location."

The Pharaoh shook his head, "It is all right. I know how to defeat Bakura."

Both Shimon and Shada gasped, "How?"

"You will find out soon enough," the Pharaoh let a small smile flicker across his face then he looked meaningfully towards Mana.

--

"Kisara!"

Isis heard someone yell. It sounded very much like Seto and it sounded very close. The former Millennium Necklace holder let a grin cross her face, so Kisara was finally tapping into her unknown power. That was exceptionally good news. If things continued to go the way they were going now then the Pharaoh would be able to beat Bakura with the power of the Egyptian gods and the blue eyes white dragon, Kisara's hidden power.

If Kisara could not help, Isis feared for the future of Egypt. They needed an ace in the hole to knock Bakura off his feet. From what Isis had learned, the guardians were losing their Millennium pieces right and left. Soon only the Pharaoh would have the Millennium Puzzle to fight Bakura with and that surely wasn't enough to go against all the other pieces. Now that Seto had the blue eyes white dragon, the Millennium Rod would not be able to be taken. When that occurred, Isis hoped Bakura's defeat would be inevitable. This would be the last chance for Egypt to recover its peace. Isis didn't even want to think about what would happen if they failed. It wasn't an option.

Isis got out of bed on her wobbly legs and pushed her large stone door open. Her shoulder throbbed at the pressure of moving the door, but she ignored it. She didn't remember the door ever being so heavy before. She didn't remember not being able to stand on her own two feet easily either. First thing she saw when she got out was Seto with a pained expression on his face.

"Se–Seto," she mumbled feebly.

Luckily Seto heard his name very softly being called and turned. When he saw Isis hanging onto her door with all the strength she had, he rushed to her side and grabbed her before she could collapse.

"Isis what are you doing out of bed?" he reprimanded.

"She… she shall do it."

He followed her gaze to Kisara, "She shall do what?"

Isis only stared.

"What will she do, Isis?" Seto repeated desperately.

Suddenly Isis's eyes found Mahad's collapsed body on the floor. She gasped, "No."

Seto followed her gaze until they rested on Mahad's limp form. The blue eyed guardian gingerly picked Isis up, he didn't remember her ever being so light, and placed her next to Mahad. Isis put her head on his chest and patted the cloth that covered his hair.

"Do not worry Mahad. I will see you soon."

Seto kneeled beside her, "Isis, please tell me. What can I do to protect the Pharaoh… Kisara… and Egypt!"

Isis was breathing in ragged breaths now, "She, along with the Egyptians gods, can defeat Bakura and Aknadin."

Seto turned back to marvel at the magnificent light blue dragon that was fighting one of Bakura's duel disk monsters. Then he turned back to look at Isis.

"She is pretty Seto. Do not let her lose," Isis smiled kindly at her fellow guardian then let her deep blue eyes close.

Seto instinctively knew that Isis wasn't going to open her eyes again, unless Bakura could be defeated. Which he would be! Seto stood and squared his shoulders taking his place behind the beautiful dragon. He would be her safety net. Seto would not… could not let her lose. He must protect her until the Pharaoh arrived with the power of the ancient gods. Seto didn't have to be a psychic like Isis to know that the Pharaoh was on his way.

The Pharaoh needed to protect his people. Just like Seto needed to protect the Pharaoh and Kisara. All of them had a duty and it was their own responsibility to see that it was taken care of. Hopefully Isis was right. Hopefully Kisara along with the Egyptian gods would be enough to stop Bakura.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for reviewing guys, you're awesome! Looks like everything is getting down to the end of our adventure, oh no! Next chapter will be up in a month or so. Keep reviewing me and letting me know what you think. I hope everyone is enjoying!

Chapter 17

Aknadin grinned at the quad evilly.

The Pharaoh stepped forward with an angry look in his eye, "Move out of the way at once Aknadin!"

"I will not."

"How dare you refuse the Pharaoh?" Shada yelled.

"Why do you follow Bakura when you know he only uses you?" Shimon wondered sadly.

Aknadin ignored the man that had been his best friend many years ago, "I cannot let you go up these stairs."

"And why not?" Shada growled.

"My orders are to not let you up until Bakura wins the Millennium Rod and steals the power of the white dragon."

"The white dragon?" Mana wondered feebly.

"Seto is up there?" Shada asked, now prepared to fight his way up the stairwell.

Aknadin smirked, his objective to keep them distracted as long as possible working out perfectly, "Did you not know the reason why Seto has been keeping Kisara around?"

Shada was at his friend's defense in an instant, "That is not the reason Seto keeps her!"

"Is it not? Has he told you otherwise? Did he fail to mention to you that she has the power of the blue eyes white dragon?"

"He… he," Shada stammered.

The Pharaoh saw immediately where Aknadin was headed, "Your little mind games will not work on us Aknadin, the guardians are stronger than that. I will not let you win. Bakura will fight me."

"Guardians?" Aknadin spat, "there is only three of you left. How much can you possibly do without the other four?"

"They are still with us in spirit and lend us their power when need be," Shada snapped.

"We shall see about that."

Shada pulled out his duel disk and pointed it menacingly towards the older man, "Enough of this talk. I will be your opponent Aknadin."

Aknadin chuckled dryly, "You do not stand a chance against me."

"Let us duel and find out."

"Let us then," Aknadin pulled out his own dueling disk.

"No," Shimon commanded with authority.

"No?" Shada repeated in bewilderment.

"I will fight my oldest friend, Shada. We will finally and truly see Aknadin, once and for all who will be able to bring our ruler justice. Will it be you and your lies or us and our truths?"

"How can you be so sure that your way is the truths and my way is the lies?" Aknadin countered.

"Because I believe in my Pharaoh, the true Pharaoh, as you should have long ago." Shimon pulled out his old tattered duel disk, "Draw."

Aknadin eagerly complied and called his first shadow monster to the stage.

While Shimon kept Aknadin distracted the trio hurriedly moved up the large concrete steps. The Pharaoh was ready to put an end to all of this. He wanted everything for his city to be easy and perfect like it had once been. How had everything gotten so messed up? When they reached the top of the stairs they saw many things all at once. First they saw Bakura's monster fighting against a gorgeous light blue dragon with large sea blue eyes. Next they saw Seto standing behind the dragon, unafraid gripping his Millennium Rod tightly in his palm. Instinctively the Pharaoh touched the Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck. It always gave him the security he needed to feel safe. They only had the Millennium Rod, Puzzle, and Key left in their possession. It was reassuring to know that they had at least those three if this plan failed. Although that did mean Bakura had the power of one more Millennium item than they did. But that didn't account for the fact that the Pharaoh had the three Egyptian gods and Seto had this new white dragon. Soon after noticing all those things, they saw Isis's collapsed body along with Mahad's. So he hadn't been able to defeat Bakura after all, such a pity. But no matter, it was the Pharaoh's turn to fight Bakura and win. He couldn't keep relying on his subordinates forever. He had to take action and along with Seto's blue eyes white dragon there was no possible way the two of them could not win.

"Seto!"

Seto glanced over and when he saw the Pharaoh he quickly motioned him over. Mana, Shada, and the Pharaoh hurried over to where he stood behind the glorious dragon.

"Seto, together with my Egyptian gods and your white dragon we can defeat Bakura."

"Yes my lord, we can," Seto agreed.

The Pharaoh thought he would have to explain things to Seto and prove that it would be possible, but the Millennium Rod holder had agreed without any coaxing or a second thought. Either he knew something the Pharaoh didn't know or he was a very confident man. The Pharaoh wanted to find out. And there was also the fact of his secret weapon which only Mana knew of.

"How do you know?"

"Isis said that Kisara and the Egyptian gods together would be enough to destroy him."

"So that is Kisara then?" Shada interrupted.

"Yes that is she. Is she not magnificent?"

"Her being the blue eyes white dragon was not the only reason you kept her around, was it?" Shada wondered desperately.

Seto stared at his good friend for a moment, "Of course not! I was not even sure she had the power until she transformed in front of me. The reason I risk my life for her, is because of the fact that I love her."

Shada knew Seto cared for the girl a lot, but he hadn't known it had escalated so strongly as to become love. He marveled at the fact that Seto had said it in front of the Pharaoh so openly.

Seto quickly turned to the Pharaoh after realizing this, "Please forgive me Pharaoh. I know I need your permission before anything can happen with her. I just want you to know that I care for her so deeply."

Before the Pharaoh could reply, Mana voiced her opinion, "I think that is very sweet Seto, but do you not think perhaps you should lend her your aid now?"

Seto's head shot back to make sure Kisara was still alright.

The Pharaoh then stepped forward with his duel disk on his arm, positioned up towards the ceiling. He was ready.

"Has he ever called all three Egyptian gods at the same time before?" Mana whispered curiously.

Shada thought for a moment then shook his head, "No, I do not think there was ever a time when one god alone was not enough to defeat the evil."

"Will he be able to do it?" Mana asked worriedly.

"Of course Mana, he is the ruler of all Egypt," Shada replied.

Mana frowned nervously, that wasn't all he was. He was the love of her life and she needed him. If there was anything she could do to protect him she would do it in a heartbeat. What would become of her and all of Egypt if they lost the glue to their nation?

Shada patted her hand comfortingly, "Nothing is going to happen to him, Mana."

"I call upon the power of the ancient Egyptian gods, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and Winged Dragon of Ra!" the Pharaoh yelled with authority.

Blaring light and wind swirled around them; it was almost unmanageable to see anything. Then suddenly positioned in front of them were the three powerful ancient gods. The beautiful fire red flying dragon, Slifer; the enormously strong blue giant, Obelisk; and the illustrious sun-kissed golden protector, Ra.

Even the wonderful blue eyes white dragon turned her head to marvel at the seer power and monstrosity of the three gods together. She swooped down to take her place on the other side of Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"Now my Egyptian gods–" the Pharaoh was cut off.

"Now, now my Pharaoh," Bakura sneered the title, "you are not even going to give me a chance to call my own monster to the field?"

Bakura had already called back his snake demon and was preparing for his next monster. The others hadn't even been aware that he had another monster to fight with. This was definitely going to be more difficult than they had first thought.

"Now I call you my hideous monster, Zorc!" Bakura yelled.

A large being, almost the same if not taller and more muscular than Obelisk, appeared before them. He was midnight black with points all over his armor and he towered over the buildings.

Seto didn't bother to wait, "Attack him, my blue eyes white dragon!"

The Pharaoh looked to Seto, surprised for a moment and then spoke, "Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor back up the white dragon!"

Immediately Slifer and Obelisk appeared on either side of the dragon and all three went to Zorc and the quad all started to fight. Kisara in her dragon form took Zorc's arm in her jaw trying to immobilize him. Obelisk reached the monster moments after, grabbing his other arm while Slifer zoomed in to administer the initial blow.

"Now my beast, destroy them!" Bakura shouted to Zorc.

The large black giant started struggling against Kisara and Obelisk's grasps on him. He yanked his arms brutally trying desperately to free himself.

"You cannot win Bakura. Do you want to know why?" the Pharaoh questioned.

Bakura glared his eyes in anger. He actually hadn't expected the gods and Kisara to be so powerful. Nonetheless he let a sly smirk cross his features, "Why, oh all mighty Pharaoh?"

"Slifer the Sky Dragon, Winged Dragon of Ra, attack Zorc together," the Pharaoh yelled.

Both flying dragons shot from their position towards the dark monster that was being held in place.

Bakura's eyes opened wide, "Zorc defend!"

"The Pharaoh of all Egypt, King Atem, commands you to be destroyed Zorc!"

Bakura gasped in astonishment, "You… no…"

"Yes I remembered my name and I know it is the one thing that can seal you away."

"No… impossible…"

"Now Pharaoh Atem commands you, be banished to the Shadow Realm for all eternity," the Pharaoh ordered.

"No! No!" Bakura screamed as his soul started to dissipate into the Millennium Ring. "Curse you," he breathed and then was gone.

The Millennium items which had been in Bakura's possession all clanked loudly onto the polished marble flooring.

"He did it!" Mana yelped excitedly.

Shada was speechless, "I do not believe it. It is finished."

"Pharaoh, Zorc has not disappeared yet," Seto called worriedly, pointing to the large beast still in front of them.

Zorc had also broken free of the iron grip that Kisara and Obelisk had held.

"Obelisk, Slifer, Ra, White Dragon, all of you attack at the same time. Go!"

Mana grabbed Shada's arm, "Why didn't Zorc vanish with Bakura?"

"I suppose the only explanation is that they were not connected like we thought," Shada guessed.

"How is that possible?"

"I am not sure, but do not fret. The Pharaoh will protect us and destroy him."

Zorc knocked the blue eyes white dragon with his massive paw of an arm and sent her flying over all of their heads.

"Kisara!" Seto yelled.

Next Slifer was knocked away crashing into the ceiling then plummeting down into the ground in front of the Pharaoh and Seto. Marble, gravel, and concrete came shooting everywhere, the Pharaoh jumped aside before a large chunk fell on top of him. The ground shook and the ceiling started to completely collapse on them. It rumbled loudly.

Shada hurriedly gripped Mana's arm and pulled her down the stairwell before it would be too late for them as well. Mana struggled against his tight hold on her arm, "Stop Shada. No let me go. The Pharaoh is still up there!"

"The Egyptian gods will protect him."

They stopped at the bottom catching their breath and then retreating farther when more pieces of the palace came tumbling down the steps. Mana breathed heavily, "You are positive they will protect him?"

Shada only hoped he wasn't lying to her, "Yes."

They heard a grumble as the palace protested the destruction and then the whole ceiling toppled down crushing everything.

Mana's eyes widened uncontrollably as she screamed, "PHARAOH!"


End file.
